La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Honguito
Summary: Una historia basada en una canción. La batalla ha comenzado y nadie podrá olvidarla jamás. Cap 4, las cosas empeoran horriblemente. HyH For ever!
1. Capítulo I

_Bien, un nuevo intento de fic está ante su nariz..._

_Advierto que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sino que a JK Rowling y a Rata Blanca respectivamente._

_Eh aquí la historia..._

LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

**_Cuenta la historia que un mago_**

**_Un día en su bosque encantado lloró_**

**_Porque a pesar de su magia _**

**_No había podido encontrar el amor_**

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

Estaba solo.

Él lo sabía.

No es que no tuviera amigos, de echo tenía muchos y apreciaba realmente su amistad.

Pero eso no impedía que se sintiera solo.

Ya era un Mago poderoso, tenía dinero y muchos aliados. No tenía por qué sentirse mal.

Si bien, la situación actual no era de felicidad y armonía en el mundo, ya estaba casi acostumbrado a ello. Con Lord Voldemort a la espera de un momento adecuado para poder hacer su mayor ataque, no podía esperarse menos.

Su destino era derrotarlo, y tenía que concentrarse en ello.

Pero le estaba resultando muy difícil últimamente.

Se había alejado del castillo, quería pasar unos días sólo en el bosque. Ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso era casi su hogar ya.

Luego de la muerte de Sirius, pasó mucho tiempo entrenando allí.

Vaya... La muerte de su Padrino... Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde su muerte. Hacía bastante ya que había decidido no pensar más en ello. Seguía culpándose a sí mismo constantemente y eso no lo dejaba concentrarse y seguir adelante, así que se obligó a olvidarlo.

Caminando entre los árboles se sentía más sereno. Más libre. Más solo.

Todos tenían una pareja ya... Ron, Ginny, incluso el idiota de Malfoy. Algunos incluso se habían casado.

Pero no él. Y no porque disfrutara de su soltería. Simplemente estaba muy encerrado en sí mismo como para fijarse en alguien más. Sus problemas iban en aumento a medida que pasaban los años y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de que alguien estuviera atado a él. Sabía cual sería el destino de aquella persona: La Muerte.

Muchos de sus amigos estaban en constante peligro sólo por estar con él.

Su Padrino murió en la lucha.

Algunos de sus profesores se encontraban ahora en el Hospital San Mungo...

Incluso el mismo Ron (su mejor amigo y el más cercano) había sido víctima de varios atentados por su culpa. Por suerte, él siempre se las había ingeniado para salir airoso de esas situaciones (es decir, nada que la magia no pudiera curar).

Su responsabilidad sobre la vida de sus amigos y seres más queridos, pesaba fuertemente en su espalda...

No era momento de buscar un amor.

Y sin embargo...

Tan solo si la persona adecuada se hubiera cruzado en su camino... Si ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos...¿Habría tenido la fuerza de alejarla de si? ¿Hubiera podido él alejarse?

La soledad es muy sombría. Es una fuerza poderosa que embriaga tus sentidos y te lleva a perder la razón... Y para colmo de males, sólo se cura con amor: una fuerza poderosa que también embriaga tus sentidos y te hace perder la razón... La solución, es casi igual al problema. Pero el amor, al contrario de la soledad, no es sombrío sino que es cálido y alegre.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que él suponía.

Cada vez se internaba más en el bosque... Alguna ramas rasgaban su túnica, nada que no pudiera arreglar con magia luego.

Escuchaba como algunas criaturas mágicas se acercaban a verlo pasar. No le harían daño, ya lo conocían... ¿Cuántas veces se había internado en el bosque ya? Nunca llevó la cuenta, pero seguro que más de cien.

Pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie, o nada, así que sólo siguió su camino a través de la oscuridad.

Su mano sostenía firmemente su varita. Apuntaba con un _lumos_ hacia el suelo. Era noche cerrada y no tenía ganas de tropezar.

Sus cabellos negros se enredaron con algunas telarañas, pero ni siquiera intentó sacárselas.

Quería llegar a su claro inmediatamente, una vez allí podría descansar.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Había recorrido ese camino tantas veces...

Había encontrado el claro en el bosque un par de años atrás, y desde ese entonces, le había parecido un lugar lleno de magia. Siempre a pesar de ser de noche o de día, invierno o verano, tenía varias flores abiertas a la luz (proporcionada por el sol o la luna). Flores que no había visto nunca en ningún otro lugar que no fueran pesados libros de herbología avanzada. Y la verdad que estos no hacían honor a su belleza.

Estaba rodeado por árboles enormes, que parecían proteger el claro de extraños invasores, pero que permitían que la luna bañara todo el lugar con su claridad. En el piso había dos enormes troncos tirados que servían de asientos, y para finalizar, estaba alfombrado de un musgo verde un poco húmedo pero muy suave al tacto.

Harry volvió a contemplarlo un pequeño lapso de tiempo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera como él lo había dejado. Luego se acercó a uno de los troncos, mientras deshacía el conjuro de su varita.

Se sentó cómodamente y su túnica se esparció sobre el musgo.

Revolvió sus cabellos con su mano distraídamente, topándose con algunas telarañas, mientras observaba la luna.

Lo sentía por su querido profesor Lupin, pero él adoraba la luna.

Su extraño brillo lo atraía y le generaba extraños pensamientos... A su vez, lo calmaba como cuando un niño se estrecha entre los brazos de su madre luego de mucho tiempo de no verla.

Le recordaba a sus padres, si.

Siempre los recordaba cuando contemplaba la luna. Por eso creía que ella era su confesora.

Sólo la luna era testigo de su alma. Sólo ella sabía que era lo que él estaba sintiendo y pensando.

Era su amiga.

Y ese claro le dejaba vagar libremente los ojos sobre la superficie de la luna sin interrupciones.

Lo dejaba sentir que a pesar de estar solo, todavía había oportunidad para su persona. Que una vez que acabara con Lord Voldemort podría dejarse encantar por alguna chica cautivadora sin tener que estar pensando todo el tiempo en que podría pasar con ella.

Era horriblemente cierto. Su deber estaba por mucho, antes que sus deseos. Debía acabar con su enemigo y luego podría pensar en él.

Pero es que se sentía tan solo...

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

**_La Luna, su única amiga,_**

**_Le daba fuerzas para soportar _**

**_Todo el dolor que sentía_**

**_Por culpa de su tan larga soledad_**

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----


	2. Capítulo II

_Advierto que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sino que a JK Rowling y a Rata Blanca respectivamente._

_Así que sin más, sigamos con la historia…_

LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_**Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir**_

_**Nunca debía salir de su destino**_

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

Estaba condenado.

La profecía lo aclaraba específicamente. O su enemigo moriría en sus manos, o él mismo moriría en manos de su enemigo.

Incluso el mismo Profesor Albus Dumbledore le había advertido que probablemente la profecía se cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Maldita hora en que la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación se puso en trance para decir aquellas cosas. ¿Acaso no podía quedarse callada?

Si no fuera por esa profecía, Lord Voldemort no estaría persiguiéndolo a muerte. Si no fuera por ella, sus padres no tendrían que haber muerto para salvarle la vida. No tendría que haber pasado una horrible infancia con sus horripilantes tíos. Su padrino no habría muerto.

Pero también puede decirse que si Voldemort no hubiera ido a buscarlo, esa tenebrosa noche del 31 de Octubre, cuando él apenas tenía un año de vida, nunca hubiera sucumbido ante su misma maldición imperdonable y vaya uno a saber cuanto poder tendría ahora.

No... La profecía también cumplió un papel muy bueno en la historia. Tal vez el sacrificio de su propia felicidad hacía que la de otros fuera posible.

En momentos de bajo animo, le gustaba pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas eran mejor como estaban actualmente que como estarían si él nunca hubiera existido.

Le gustaba pensar que gracias a él el mundo no estaba tan mal como podría estarlo si nunca hubiera echo nada por evitarlo.

Ese era el destino que se le había conferido. Un destino bastante importante que él nunca había pedido. Algo que él no había elegido pero que tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra.

Algo que tenía que hacer solo.

Miraba la luna con nostalgia. Como le hubiera gustado ser tan solo un mago más. Podría ser libre para tantas cosas...

Sacudió la cabeza intentado sacarse las telarañas que la adornaban y con un simple hechizo reparó su túnica.

Su descanso había sido suficiente. Pensó que estaría allí unos días, pero con un par de horas le bastó para entender que no había tiempo que perder.

Los ejércitos de ambos bandos estaban preparados. Sólo estaban esperando a ver quién era el que tiraba la primera piedra.

-En cualquier momento- se dijo a sí mismo.

En cualquier momento la guerra comenzaría. No había tiempo que perder.

Se levantó y sin mirar atrás dejó el claro.

Se dirigía de nuevo al castillo. Tenía que seguir entrenando.

Su destino era luchar, no amar. Su destino no era formar una familia, sino proteger a las miles que ya existían.

Lo consolaba la idea de ayudar de manera directa a un mejor mundo. Un mundo en paz.

Su destino no le daba lo que él quería, pero una vez que finalizara con su tarea, si es que salía con vida de ella, tendría tiempo de buscar la felicidad.

Si, más adelante ya no estaría solo.

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás**_

**_Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo_**

----#--#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_Si… Lo sé, un capítulo en extremo cortito… U_

_Lo lamento, pero prometo que el próximo compensará con palabras todo lo cortito que este capítulo es…_

_Ese ya está casi terminado, sólo me faltan los últimos retoques, así que muy pronto estará aquí._

_En cuanto a los que me dejaron un review les digo: Muchísimas Gracias!_

_Nunca pensé que nadie lo haría…_

_En fin, eh aquí las contestaciones:_

_**Marineta Malfoy: **Bien, está solito porque sino la canción no tendría sentido… Pero despreocúpate, ya se va a solucionar esa situación ; ) Y no… este no es mi primer fic. La verdad, creo que es como el séptimo. Sólo publiqué una de mis historias, hace ya un par de años, pero terminé sacándola porque no me gustaba. Las demás, ni siquiera las publiqué… Tan sólo le tengo fe a un par, y prefiero terminarlas antes de publicarlas (no es el caso de esta historia). Y voy a leer tu fic ; ) _

_¡Muchas Gracias por todo!_

_**Claudio-Potter: **Sip. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho este tema. Voy a seguir escribiendo, eso no lo dudes… Y por cierto… ¿Qué quiere decir que seas un escritor de la vieja escuela?_

_¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Flydown: **Muchas gracias. Me gusta mucho que te guste. Seguiré publicando muy pronto._

_**Ana Maria: **Ja ja ja… Parece que a todo el mundo le da pena Harry… No se preocupen, vendrán tiempos mejores… ¡La mismísima canción lo pronostica! Y sip… Va a tener continuación…Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Andys Black: **Yo descubrí hace mucho que Rata Blanca era un conjunto muy bueno, y aunque conocía la canción, no le presté atención a su letra hasta hace unos pocos días, cuando comencé a investigar sobre las hadas. Y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la historia. Espero actualizar a un ritmo de un capítulo por semana, o tal vez un par de días más. _

_¡Muchas Gracias por tu mensaje!_

_**Alma: **Si, es una de las canciones que más me gusta. "Ella" es una de las mejores también, te la recomiendo. Me halaga escuchar que crees que está bien combinada, y que crees que el Bosque estuvo muy bien. Espero que este capítulo, aunque corto, también te guste._

_¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario y buena suerte para vos también!_

_En fin… Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y no dejaron Review porque también merecen ser reconocidos._

_A todos, hasta la Próxima…_


	3. Capítulo III

_Advierto que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sino que a JK Rowling y a Rata Blanca respectivamente._

_Así que sin más, sigamos con la historia…_

LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_**Cuando una tarde que el mago**_

_**Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**_

_**Con la más dulce mirada** _

**_Que en toda su vida jamás conoció_**

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

Estaba casi exhausto... Ese día había sido fatal.

Los entrenamientos de Auror eran muy duros, y en los tiempos que corrían, siempre era mejor estar bien preparado.

Siempre era el mejor de todos en lo que a esquivar conjuros se trata, pero ese día estaba distraído y muchos hechizos lo alcanzaron. Sus compañeros no dejaron de burlarse de él.

Incluso la cena había sido pesada.

Decidió perderse. Estaba harto de escuchar comentarios sobre los tentáculos que tuvo en lugar de orejas durante los minutos en que los gemelos Weasley lograron inmovilizarlo y hacer de él lo que quisieran. Ese par era terrible...

Caminó nuevamente hacia el bosque.

La noche era calurosa, era la noche del solsticio de verano. La primavera quedaría atrás luego de la medianoche. Hora que, por cierto, estaba muy cerca.

Prendió un _lumos_ en su varita y comenzó a internarse en la oscuridad de su bosque. Escuchaba a lo lejos el rumor de los búhos que salían a cazar, y el viento entre las ramas. Como siempre, no tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

Ya estaba casi en su claro favorito cuando algo inusual le llamó la atención.

De inmediato deshizo la luz de su varita y se tapó lo más que pudo con su capa negra para poder disimular un poco su presencia en aquel lugar.

Observó atento, sin hacer ni un solo sonido, mientras se acercaba hacia la espesura de un árbol para poder observar aquello sin ser visto.

Reconoció de inmediato que era aquella criatura, pero no por ello dejó de asombrarse. Nunca en toda su vida había visto una, y menos en aquel tenebroso lugar. Siempre creyó que vivían más al norte, en la parte de los países eslavos.

En el centro del claro, una figura femenina que brillaba con fulgor, crecía con cada segundo. Estaba un poco replegada sobre sí misma, y sus enormes alas transparentes y brillantes dejaban ver todo el proceso.

Tendría unos 50 cm. en ese momento, y crecía a una velocidad impresionante. Flotaba en el aire, sin siquiera aletear un poco.

Tenía el cabello algo enmarañado, de color verde. El mismo color verde del musgo que había debajo de ella. El mismo color verde de los ojos que la miraban.

Parecía estar sufriendo, y en un momento, Harry tuvo el impulso de ir a ver si podía ayudarla de alguna manera, pero se contuvo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. La transformación de un Hada es algo que muy pocos seres pueden presenciar, y no tenía ganas de que esta se ofendiera, sino él mismo podría estar en grave peligro.

"Nunca ofendas un Hada, es lo último que podrías llegar a hacer" leyó alguna vez en algún libro.

Estaba casi seguro que interrumpir su transformación podría considerase una ofensa.

La criatura ya había alcanzado el metro veinte, cuando empezó a incorporarse poco a poco.

Su piel era de color blanco tiza, y le daría el aspecto de muerta si no fuera porque brillaba como la luna.

Las flores del lugar comenzaron a abrirse una por una, como si de repente estallaran, desprendiendo miles de pequeños brillitos que Harry supuso que eran polen.

El viento arremolinó todos los puntitos brillantes alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su túnica celeste parecía el cielo y contrastaba mucho con la oscuridad de la noche.

Se giró un poco y Harry pudo ver que tanto sus cejas como sus labios eran verdes también.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, bajo unas largas pestañas verdes brillantes, y su rostro era hermoso.

Ya tenía la estatura de una mujer común cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo.

Harry se puso en guardia. El momento de terminar la transformación estaba llegando y la posibilidad de salir de allí sin que ella lo viera ya se había ido.

Ella abrió los ojos y rodeó todo con su mirada.

Harry sintió como aquellos ojos verde agua se clavaron sobre su persona, pero no pudo hacer nada para que ello no lo cautivara.

Conocía los efectos hipnóticos que tenían las miradas de las hadas sobre los hombres (principalmente) y su fama por raptarlos para esclavizarlos en su mundo, pero en ese momento, nada de eso le importó.

La mirada de aquel ser era tan dulce e inocente, una mirada pura y al instante quedó embelesado.

No hizo absolutamente nada para ocultarse o para escapar, sólo se quedó ahí, devolviéndole la mirada.

Entre divertida y asombrada, el hada simplemente lo señaló.

En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso y que mágicamente se estaba acercando a ella.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que lo viera completamente, ella lo hizo levitar contra un árbol con algo de fuerza.

La espalda de Harry chocó contra la madera algo húmeda del árbol y sus lentes resbalaron un poco por su nariz.

Cuando intentó levantar la mano para acomodárselos descubrió que estaba paralizado

-"Justo como esta tarde"- pensó.

Ella estaba como a 3 metros de él, agitando sus alas suavemente y sin dejar de señalarlo.

Su expresión divertida había cambiado a una de dolor cuando Harry notó que se llevaba la otra mano al pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Inmediatamente, un color rosado saludable comenzó a subir por sus hombros hasta su cuello y terminó tomando su cara. Harry pudo ver en sus pies desnudos y en sus manos, que su piel había cambiado de color también en sus extremidades.

El cambio más notable, sin embargo, fue el de su cabello.

Sus algo enmarañados bucles verdes fueron tomando un color castaño como si un balde de pintura hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, desde la raíz hasta la punta.

Lo mismo sucedió con sus cejas. Sus pestañas se volvieron negras y sus labios tomaron un color rozado oscuro.

Finalmente, cuando abrió sus ojos, estos ya no eran verdes, sino que castaños, como su cabello.

Ahora era casi una mujer normal, solo que con un detalle.

Las mujeres normales no tienen enormes alas transparentes y brillantes de mariposa que adornan su espalda.

Ya más relajada, ella dio unos pasos para acercarse a un impresionado Harry.

Con cada paso que daba, debajo de sus pies crecían flores a muy alta velocidad. Flores de todos colores que salían de la nada.

Harry pensó que ahora se veía más hermosa que antes, si eso era posible y que lo tenía en sus manos. Podía matarlo si quisiera. Él no haría nada por evitarlo.

Ella se acercó curiosa, aún con el dedo apuntando hacia él. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro examinándolo.

Bajó la mano y Harry sintió como la presión que lo tenía sujetado disminuyó un poco.

-Un humano ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?- interpeló la criatura con una voz melodiosa.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquella voz invadió sus sentidos.

-Vengo aquí a estar solo- logró articular con dificultad. Después de la parálisis los músculos de su cara habían quedado algo adoloridos.

-Pues ya no estas solo. Yo estoy aquí- comentó ella con obviedad.

Pero esa frase hizo mella en él.

Ya no estaba solo... Ya no... Ella estaba ahí con él...

No podía ser. Tenía que controlarse. ¿Era ella que lo estaba hipnotizando realmente o se estaba volviendo loco? Si no podía usar la razón en situaciones como esta, seguramente que no serviría como auror...

No respondió.

Ella lo miró profundamente un momento analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?- lanzó simplemente.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- respondió él automáticamente.

-Mmmm... ¿Aquel que según la profecía tendría que acabar con Lord Voldemort? ¿Aquel que tan sólo con un año de edad logró derrotar al mago más poderoso de este mundo?-

Ante la sorpresa de la mirada del muchacho agregó –Los seres mágicos conocemos la historia. De echo, sabemos mucho más de historia de lo que ustedes, humanos, pueden imaginarse-

Hizo un paso para atrás, y sus alas comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas.

El viento dejó de correr y los brillitos del lugar se precipitaron hacia el piso lentamente, como si de plumas se tratase.

Harry volvió a tener el control sobre su cuerpo una vez más, y lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse los lentes para ver perfectamente el final de aquella transformación.

Las alas desaparecieron detrás de su espalda, y ella parecía contenta ahora.

-Bien, ahora podemos hablar casi de igual a igual- comentó casi distraída –Acércate-

Harry hizo lo que le ordenaba. Se sentía casi idota de hacer todo lo que ella le decía que hiciera. En otro caso, ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a prestarle atención.

Se sentó a su lado, sobre uno de los troncos.

Ella dobló sus piernas sobre el asiento, en forma de indio y volvió a escrutarlo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué querrías estar solo en un lugar como este? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?-

Inocencia. Eso era lo que ella irradiaba en todo momento.

Él rió un poco para sí.

-Si, tengo muchos amigos. Pero este lugar me fascina y me gusta meditar solo aquí-

La miraba detenidamente, tratando de captar cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo y su cara. Sus mejillas rosadas, su túnica que se adhería a su piel, su nariz algo respingada y su pelo ondulado.

-Tienes ojos hermosos ¿te lo han dicho antes?- comentó ella mirándolo –Verde musgo, mi color favorito. Es el que más resalta en una aurora boreal. Es el color que elegí para mí-

Harry pareció confundido y halagado.

-¿Eligen sus colores?- interrogó.

-Claro. Las hadas controlamos todos los colores de este mundo. Elegimos el color de las flores, de los árboles, de las piedras, del cielo y del agua. Todo está dispuesto a nuestro antojo. Claro, ustedes no pueden ver muchos de los colores que nosotras apreciamos. Los humanos son unos seres algo limitados- comentó ella a forma de sabelotodo.

-Disculpa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Lo divertía mucho aquella situación.

-¿Mi nombre?- dijo abriendo los ojos algo asombrada –No tengo un nombre humano. En mis días de transformación nadie me había preguntado algo como eso-

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre de Hada?- se animó él.

-Eso es algo que no puede pronunciarse en este mundo- dijo ella entornando los ojos –¡Acaso no saben nada sobre nosotras ustedes!-

Harry rió divertido ante el aparente enfado de aquella extraña.

Cielos... Hacía tiempo que no se reía así, sin sentido alguno.

Ella lo miró entre pucheros.

-Pues entonces, tendremos que ponértelo. ¡No puedes andar por el mundo sin un nombre!- apresuró él rápidamente.

Ella pareció contenta y entusiasmada.

-¿Cuál crees que sería el nombre adecuado para mí?-

-Déjame ver... podría ser algo que tenga que ver con los colores. ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

-No...- dijo ella haciendo un gesto vago con la mano –una idea demasiado común-

Harry notó como una de las mangas de su túnica se deslizó ante el movimiento. Un hombro rozado quedó al descubierto para que pudiera deleitarse con él.

Se reprochó a sí mismo al descubrirse deseando tocar aquella piel.

-Eh... disculpa. ¿Me decías?- dijo él meneando un poco la cabeza.

Ella lo miró asombrada –Decía que Hermione es un nombre que siempre me gustó mucho. Pertenecía a una niña pequeña que conocí hace unos años. Además de que tiene una historia muy interesante...-

-Entonces, si así lo quieres, te llamaré Hermione- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Entonces se paró del tronco y de toda la madera vieja y enmohecida comenzaron a salir pequeños brotes verdes... hojas nuevas en un árbol que Harry creía muerto.

Él también se levantó, algo asombrado.

-Ven, enséñame que hay de nuevo por aquí- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

Harry la miró sorprendido al principio, pero luego cerró sus dedos entrelazando aquella suave y tibia mano.

Una sonrisa decoró su rostro.

Comenzaron a caminar, y él respondía todas las preguntas que ella le hacía. O por lo menos, todas las que podía responder...

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de la profecía?- preguntó ella distraídamente.

Tocaba cada árbol que podía, y este tomaba un nuevo brillo. Sus hojas se volvían más verdes, y los vestigios de flores que quedaban de la primavera, volvían a tener todas sus fuerzas. Todavía tenía su mano entrelazada.

-Es algo difícil de decir- contestó el algo triste de repente.

Ella se paró en seco. Se dio vuelta y lo miró detenidamente. Por unos segundos, Harry creyó que estaba leyendo su mente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte- comentó apenada.

Por primera vez, Harry la vio agachar la cabeza, y mirar al suelo algo ruborizada.

Instintivamente, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. Notó sin entender, que algunas lágrimas decoraban sus ojos.

Se acercó un poco y susurró lentamente –No lo haces, al contrario: estoy más feliz ahora que lo que eh estado en muchos años. Le das vida a todo cuanto tocas, mientras que en mi mundo, todo lo que yo toco muere. Saber que hay alguien como tú me reconforta de sobremanera-

No había dejado de mirarlo, ni había soltado su mano...

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Yo te daré vida a ti o tu me matarás?- dijo ella levantado sus manos entrelazadas y poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos.

Harry quedó en silencio un momento.

-El destino lo decidirá. Por lo pronto, si quieres, puedes irte. Si tengo que decir la verdad, no estas a salvo mientras estés conmigo. De echo, creo que irte sería lo más sensato que puedes hacer. Espiarte ah sido un error mío-

-Nadie está a salvo en ningún lugar mientras Lord Voldemort esté con vida- ella sonrió bajando sus manos nuevamente –además, me gusta creer que yo te estoy dando vida, como tu dices-

Ella puso un dedo en su pecho y Harry sintió como algo corría con rapidez en su interior.

Era poder... Era magia... Era vida.

Todos sus sentidos se alertaron y se sintió flotando en el cielo.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de todo aquel nuevo sentimiento, mientras escuchaba una melodiosa y suave risita lejana.

Se contagió de ella, y los dos comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente en el medio del bosque.

Por eso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los estaban observando.

El bosque tenía miles de ojos ciertamente... Pero aquel par que no perdía detalle de la situación, no era habitual del lugar.

Esos ojos completamente negros se entrecerraron al ver al muchacho nuevamente. No conocía a la chica, pero seguramente sería útil para algo.

De inmediato se escurrió entre hojas secas y rocas.

Esto debía conocerlo su amo.

Ella notó la presencia del pequeño animal cuando este se retiraba, pero aquel lugar estaba lleno de ellos ¿Por qué habría de alertarle que ese se iba?

Sus risas se apagaron.

-Ya lo sé. Si te gustan los árboles, este será un gran desafío. Ah estado algo enfermo últimamente, tal vez tú puedas curarlo- dijo Harry con entusiasmo renovado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el muchacho hacia el límite del bosque. Cuando lo vio por primera vez lo reconoció de inmediato y supo que podía confiar plenamente en él. Había visto sus fotos en los libros. Vaya... Si fuera él habría buscado mucho sobre sí mismo en los libros de historia.

Lo admiraba. Siempre lo hizo. Pero esta noche otro sentimiento afloró al verlo en persona.

El niño que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos el futuro, era ahora un muchacho muy... como describirlo... ¿Imponente? ¿Misterioso? ¿Atractivo?

Ciertamente, las Hadas tenían cierta debilidad por los hombres. Entre ellas no existían los machos, aunque siempre estaban rodeadas de otras criaturas como los duendecillos.

Por eso, muchas de sus amigas solían raptarlos para luego divertirse con ellos... Presumirlos ante otras Hadas. Claro, los pobres no podían luchar contra los poderes hipnóticos que ellas poseían por naturaleza.

A Hermione nunca le gustaron esas cosas. Era cierto que la idea de tener uno para ella la atraía mucho, pero ¡definitivamente no iba a hipnotizar a nadie para luego raptarlo!

Además era muy tímida. Jamás había dejado que nadie la viera durante su transformación.

Es verdad que prácticamente era una bebe... Apenas tenía unos años. Una nada de transformaciones (una por año, cada solsticio) comparándose con otras a Hadas que tenían unos 500 años.

Cierto, no tenía nada de experiencia en nada... Pero había leído sobre todo lo que podía, había preguntado y había tratado de saber todo lo que consiguiera, siempre. Era la mejor en lo que se proponía, aunque fuera una beba (solían recordárselo demasiado seguido para su gusto).

Tal vez era eso... La abstinencia de hombres y la falta de experiencia hacía que se sintiera confundida. Que al ver a aquel muchacho que admiraba, sintiera cosquillas en el cuerpo y curiosidad sobre su persona.

Sonrió para sí misma... Una voz interior le sugirió: _o tal vez, sólo tal vez, te estés enamorando._

Las Hadas se caracterizaban por ser total y profundamente románticas. Ella empleaba la razón para luchar contra su "cursi naturaleza" como le gustaba llamarla. Pero ahora le estaba ganando la batalla.

Mientras corrían por la lindera del bosque, a lo lejos pudieron visualizar al Sauce Boxeador.

-Mira, allí está- le dijo él señalando con su dedo índice –Es un viejo amigo ¿Sabes?-

Ella rió un poco, mientras aminoraban la marcha para terminar caminando hacia donde se ubicaba el árbol.

Una vez, a una distancia prudente, ella pudo ver que sus hojas estaban un poco marrones aquí y allá. Además, no estaba totalmente eufórico por golpearlos como sanamente debería.

Harry la soltó por fin para quedarse quieto, pero ella siguió acercándose.

-Ten cuidado, este amigo ya me ha golpeado las veces suficientes como para tenerle un gran respeto- dijo algo divertido.

-¿Desde cuando está así?- soltó ella sin hacer caso a lo que decía el muchacho.

-No sé... unos meses tal vez- comentó Harry pensativo.

Esquivando algunos débiles golpes, ella se acercó al árbol y puso una mano en su nudo.

De inmediato, este se quedó inmóvil mientras Harry podía ver como todo el lugar se llenaba de chispitas de colores contrastando mucho con la oscuridad de la noche. El tronco del macizo árbol comenzó a tomar un color marrón muy brillante... A veces, por momentos, podía notar como el Sauce temblaba.

En sus ramas miles de hojas comenzaron a salir a toda velocidad. Hojas de un color verde muy clarito... Hojas recién nacidas.

Las chispas volaban a toda velocidad amenazadoramente durante todo el proceso que conllevó la restauración del árbol, es decir, unos 5 minutos.

Maravillado Harry observaba como las ramas superiores volvían a tomar su antigua vitalidad, cuando todo terminó.

Las chispas desaparecieron dejando sólo la débil luz de luna.

-Has hecho un trabajo tremen...- estaba diciendo, pero se quedó en el comentario.

La figura de Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, y no se movía.

Antes de que el árbol reaccionara nuevamente, él corrió hasta el lugar y apretó el nudo con una mano, asegurándose que definitivamente no se moviera aún.

Se agachó y con la otra mano quitó unos mechones castaños que cubrían la cara de la muchacha.

Notó con preocupación que estaba desmayada, así que sacó rápidamente su varita y la hizo levitar lejos del Sauce.

Cuando la depositó a cierta distancia, soltó el nudo y salió corriendo.

El árbol se agitó con furia y fuerzas renovadas e intentó darle al muchacho. Pero este ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

Se agachó ante ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos... De repente estaba fría y por más que le hablaba no reaccionaba.

-Espera un momento, vamos a llevarte al castillo- le dijo mientras la levantaba.

-No... detente- dijo de repente ella, reaccionando.

-¿Pero que diablos...?- se sorprendió él. Volvió a bajarla mientras se sentaba a su lado y volvía a quitarle unos cuantos mechones de la cara -¿Qué te ha sucedido?-

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Una expresión de dolor cruzaba su rostro.

-Ese Sauce... Está siendo blando de algún hechizo. Magia Oscura Harry... Esto es... Ash... Muy malo- decía ella lentamente –Me tomará unos cuantos minutos recobrarme totalmente-

-¿Magia Oscura has dicho?- Sus ojos se ensancharon. Esto era realmente malo -¿Magia Oscura en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Esto no es posible...¡Hemos examinado todo el sitio cientos de veces!-

Ella cerró los ojos apesadumbrada... Humanos, siempre creyendo que todo lo que hacían estaba totalmente bien.

-No me estoy equivocando, si eso es lo que piensas. Ese árbol me ha costado mucha magia, y dudo que el que haya lanzado el conjuro no se dé cuenta de mi intervención-

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y Harry no pudo evitar observarlos.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte, decidió fijarse en otra cosa. Ya estaba exponiendo mucho a la chica.

-Hermione, creo que no es bueno que te quedes. Yo tendré que avisar sobre todo esto en el colegio. Algo grande está a punto de pasar. Eso es evidente- dijo preocupado.

Ella no contestó durante unos cuantos segundos, y tampoco abrió los ojos.

Harry acompañaba su armoniosa respiración.

-Es un nombre realmente hermoso. Me encanta cuando lo dices- dijo ella simplemente.

Él sonrió.

Ella no supo si fue su sonrisa, su preocupación por ella, o el echo de que la llamara por aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba. Lo único que supo en ese momento fue que no lo quería lejos. No quería que se fuera. Necesitaba que se quedara allí, para protegerla. Un Hada lastimada suele ser muy temerosa.

Definitivamente su "cursi naturaleza" le estaba ganando la batalla a su razón.

Entonces levantó su mano con pesadez y lentitud y la colocó sobre la mejilla del chico. Sentía el tibio contacto con todo su ser. En esos momentos tenía algo de frío, pero no sabía realmente si era eso lo que la hacía temblar.

Luego abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su color favorito a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Castaño y verde... juntos formaban la esencia de cualquier árbol.

Harry sintió tan solo el impulso de acercarse a ella. Y cuando vio que lo observaba se detuvo, intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Entonces, fue Hermione quien terminó por desaparecer el espacio que había entre ellos.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron fue maravilloso. Ninguna de las chicas que lo habían besado antes lo habían echo sentir así. La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y sintió como poco a poco el calor iba volviendo a su cuerpo.

El beso suave se fue poniendo intenso. Cada vez sentía ganas de más. Se permitieron explorarse el uno al otro...

Ella alzó sus brazos y los entrelazó detrás de su cuello y sintió como poco a poco, ambos fueron descendiendo hasta que ella tocó el suelo con la espalda.

Sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor en un torbellino de brillantes puntos blancos bañados por la luz de la luna, aquella noche en el límite del bosque.

Ambos supieron que a partir del momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban destinados a que esto sucediera. A que sus caminos se unieran en uno solo.

Él rompió el beso y la miró nuevamente. Su cabello castaño se había esparcido sobre la hierba. Era realmente hermosa. La más bonita de las criaturas que jamás haya visto en su vida. Además de que besaba como los dioses.

La vio ponerse completamente colorada y sonreír tímidamente.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto sabes...- dijo sin más. Sus ojos destellaron.

-¿Me vas a decir que jamás habías besado a nadie?- se sorprendió él.

Hermione notó con vergüenza que los ojos verdes del muchacho se ensancharon y una sonrisa algo pícara asomaba a su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay como tú de donde yo vengo y no suelo hablar con nadie aquí- contestó ella aún más ruborizada.

-¿Pero cuántos años tienes? ¡Podrían ser cientos!- rió él mientras se acercaba y la acariciaba con su mano.

-Pues... el próximo equinoccio hará 22 años que llegué al mundo- calculó ella rápidamente mientras acariciaba su cuello y jugaba con su pelo.

-¿Tienes mi edad? Vaya... eso sí que no me lo esperaba- comentó con gracia y la volvió a besar.

Tras unos momentos, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquel no era un lugar propicio para quedarse. El día traería miles de cosas nuevas ahora que sabía que el ejercito de Voldemort estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo dándole un pequeño beso más en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?- preguntó ella. Allí estaba de nuevo en su mirada esa inocencia que él ya había notado anteriormente.

-Sé que lo que voy a pedirte es muy grande considerando que en tus transformaciones nunca hablas con nadie, pero quisiera que le expliques todo el asunto del conjuro en el árbol al Profesor Dumbledore- le contestó Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una de sus manos jugaba acariciándole la cadera.

Hermione lo meditó un momento. Cuantas más personas la vieran, más peligro corría, pero en este caso sólo estaban hablando de una más y esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore (por supuesto que ella había leído mucho acerca de su persona también).

-Está bien- dijo después de unos segundos –pero hagámoslo ya-

Él simplemente sonrió. Luego se incorporó y le ofreció su mano para que ella también se levantara.

Ya se sentía con fuerzas de nuevo, así que Hermione tomó su mano y se levantó para dirigirse al castillo junto a él.

Había visto Hogwarts sólo dos veces antes de esta, y siempre había sido desde dentro del bosque. Conocía más de él por los libros que por lo que ella había podido ver personalmente y ahora que estaba tan cerca, la magnífica estructura no dejaba de asombrarla... Es cierto que le faltaba un poco más de color, las rocas con las que estaba construido no habían sido tocadas por un hada en mucho tiempo al parecer, pero ello no le quitaba su esplendor en lo absoluto.

Alto, misterioso y algo siniestro, el castillo se alzaba un poco más allá de los límites del bosque y tenía un lago que llegaba hasta el barranco en donde estaba ubicado.

El famoso lago... Hermione tenía unas cuantas parientas que vivían allí. Las sirenas no eran más que hadas transformadas en mujeres incompletas. Las hadas podían ser mujeres perfectas sólo en los solsticios de verano, el resto del tiempo si querían transformarse en mujeres tenían que tener algún defecto como ser, por ejemplo, una cola de pez.

Hermione nunca lo había intentado. Era un Hada y estaba sumamente orgullosa de serlo, prefería su forma natural.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas del castillo y Harry se abrió paso entre ellas. Hermione lo siguió para encontrarse con una sala de enormes magnitudes completamente hermosa. Se detuvo unos segundos para observar el vestíbulo, pero Harry la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia arriba, por las escaleras.

-Luego prometo hacerte una visita guiada, pero ahora es sumamente importante que hables con Dumbledore- dijo mientras subían.

Fueron por tantos pasillos y escaleras que Hermione no habría podido volver a salir aunque quisiera. Definitivamente estaba perdida en la inmensidad de aquel lugar.

Que no le prestara atención al camino para fijarse en los cuadros y en los fantasmas también era un factor que le impediría volver atrás.

Por fin, llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo en donde una gárgola blanca descansaba a la altura de los ojos de Hermione.

-Lemon Pie- dijo Harry, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo. El director siempre elegía contraseñas tan absurdas...

La gárgola giró sobre sí misma para dejar paso a una escalera en espiral.

Hermione siguió a Harry escaleras arriba, y luego de pasar una puerta más, se encontró en una especie de despacho que no tenía esquinas. Miles de aparatejos mágicos estaban aquí y allá haciendo extraños y graciosos ruiditos mientras que los cuadros de antiguos directores hablaban unos con otros. Nadie parecía notar la presencia de aquellos dos en aquel lugar hasta que Hermione soltó la mano de Harry para acercarse a una de las criaturas que más le gustaban en este mundo.

Fawkes estaba durmiendo, pero al sentir esa cálida mano en la cabeza, que le aportó una sensación de que un renovado poder, magia y vida le recorrían el cuerpo, despertó aleteando contento.

Los cuadros comenzaron a concentrarse en aquellas dos personas que había allí, y uno de los que estaba más cerca de una puerta lateral (un anciano calvo y con un gran bigote) salió disparado hacia adentro.

Harry vio como el plumaje del animal se volvió de un rojo y un dorado más brillantes aún, mientras que él dejaba que Hermione lo acariciara muy gustoso.

Ella sonrió y lo miró contenta.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte en esos momentos y tuvo ganas de correr a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Simplemente se dedicó a observarla mientras acariciaba al Fénix de Dumbledore, aquel que una vez le salvó la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos. Su delicada figura, su cabello sobre los hombros, su sonrisa, incluso el color de su piel, todo la hacía parecer una hermosa e inocente mujer. Sin embargo, él sabía que aquello era completamente falso... Era un Hada y aquello sólo le duraría un día. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Intentaba acaso salirse de sus obligaciones? No podía permitirse querer a nadie. La estaba poniendo en peligro. ¿Se había vuelto loco al besarla?

Si, era cierto. Ella lo había vuelto un total y desquiciado loco.

Intentó repetirse para sí sus mismas palabras "el destino lo decidirá" pero no lo reconfortaban tanto ahora que sabía que la Magia Oscura había podido penetrar hasta los límites del castillo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

La puerta lateral se abrió y por ella apareció un mago de túnica negra, con barba blanca muy larga y con ojos azules penetrantes que se distinguían en sus anteojos de media luna, acompañado por aquel calvo que había ido a avisarle y que volvió a su respectivo cuadro.

Hermione se echó a reír...

Un gorro de dormir azul con snitchs doradas volando y un pompón blanco en la punta coronaba la cabeza de aquel mago.

Dumbledore sonrió. ¿Qué mejor que despertar con aquella suave y melodiosa risa?

-Bien, Harry, muy buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a él –Muy buenos días a usted también señorita-

-Hermione, mi nombre es Hermione. Mucho gusto en conocerle señor Dumbledore, discúlpenos por haberlo despertado- dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia y disculpa.

-No hay inconveniente. ¿Una taza de té?- ofreció mientras se dirigía a sus aparatejos. Con la varita apuntó a unas tazas en un armario pequeño que tenía en una pared, y tres de ellas salieron volando en su dirección. Las tomó y las llenó de té de una tetera que estaba allí y de la cual el vapor se escapaba por el pico.

Cuando Dumbledore puso la taza en su mano, Harry se dio cuenta de lo cansado y hambriento que estaba. Hacia más de 24 horas que no dormía y otras tantas que no comía nada.

El Profesor pareció leer sus pensamientos y apareció sobre la mesa del escritorio unos panecillos calientes que Harry comenzó a devorar al instante.

Ellos dos se sentaron en el frente del escritorio mientras que Dumbledore se colocó en su lugar habitual detrás de él.

Hermione degustaba el té, que tenía cierto gustito a limón, cuando el Director les preguntó el motivo de su visita.

-Bien- comenzó Harry -es algo largo de contar...-

-Tenemos toda la mañana por delante- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. La punta de su gorro se corrió para atrás.

-Mire señor Dumbledore, yo soy un hada- dijo Hermione sin esperar mucho más, mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre los platitos que habían aparecido allí –Harry me encontró y me comentó que el Sauce Boxeador estaba algo decaído tras ver mi magia-

-Interesante- comentó Dumbledore mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la mano y miraba directamente a los ojos castaños de la chica –¡Por supuesto! Hoy es el solsticio de verano...-

La chica rió algo divertida.

-Por fin alguien que lo sabe- comentó entusiasta.

Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que esos ojos le estaban leyendo la mente, que de alguna forma él sabía todo lo que le estaba por decir. No podía recordar en ese momento como se llamaba el arte de los hombres para leer la mente, pero se forzó a pensar solamente en lo que tenía que contar. Mantuvo su mirada.

-Llegamos al árbol y me dispuse a curarlo ya que claramente estaba muy enfermo. Cuando puse mi mano sobre su nudo pude sentir de inmediato que aquel ser estaba bajo un hechizo que le estaba quitando todas sus fuerzas-

Sus castaños ojos se oscurecieron y los músculos de su cara se tensaron ante el recuerdo de la sensación que la había atacado al hacer contacto con aquel árbol.

-Alguien está usando ese árbol con varios motivos, puede tratarse de un portal, un encantamiento infeccioso, algo que esté drenando las barreras de este lugar, incluso de eje para algo más grande. Sea lo que sea, estaba matando al árbol y es demasiado poderoso. Magia Oscura ciertamente y quien haya llevado a cabo el hechizo tiene un objetivo muy claro: Hogwarts- su voz era lenta y calmada, Harry se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un encantamiento infeccioso?- preguntó algo aturdido por todo aquello.

-Se trata de un hechizo que se lanza en algún lugar concreto y que se va esparciendo poco a poco, como una enfermedad- comentó Dumbledore serio.

Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

-No estoy muy segura de las funciones que tendría el árbol, pero es indudable que eran varias ya que se trataba de diversos conjuros-

-Tu intervención no pasará desapercibida, querida Hermione, posiblemente al curarlo hayas debilitado alguna de sus funciones, si es que no fueron todas- dijo Dumbledore.

Su expresión notaba cansancio y seriedad. Al parecer el momento había llegado y no se podía dar marcha atrás.

-Bien Harry, quiero que despiertes a todos- dijo con rapidez mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Uno de los cajones del escritorio se abrió por arte de magia y de él salieron una pluma y un pergamino. Una lechuza se apareció en la ventana lista para hacer cualquier encomienda.

-Hablaré con Snape, Sprout y McGonagal para que revisen el árbol… Señorita Hermione, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, pero me temo que se aproximan tiempos difíciles. Sé que la estamos poniendo en un aprieto, pero debe tomar una decisión de inmediato. En esta guerra no contamos con el apoyo de las Hadas, a excepción de aquellas que viven dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts y de echo, muchas de las criaturas mágicas prefieren no involucrarse en las guerras de los magos. Es su decisión si seguirá a nuestro lado o se marchará. Le aseguro que de igual manera nos encontraremos en deuda con usted- Dumbledore hablaba con paciencia tratando de descifrar en aquellos ojos castaños que le prestaban atención, cual sería la siguiente movida de la chica. Pero su experiencia le indicaba que ya sabía la respuesta, que ella estaba allí por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien.

Por debajo del escritorio, instintivamente, Hermione había vuelto a tomar la mano de Harry. Aquella era una decisión difícil y probablemente definiría su futuro.

Analizó con cuidado todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cerebro asimilaba toda la información con una rapidez vertiginosa y no le tomó más que un par de segundos saber cuál sería el camino correcto según su tan alta moral.

Siempre había estado en contra de todo lo que Lord Voldemort y todos sus seguidores representaban: esclavitud, maldad, dolor, muerte… El mundo no estaba echo para que un lunático intentara dominarlo a toda costa. Su moral y su razón le decían que tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ello no sucediera y ahora, como un vuelco del destino, su corazón acompañaba aquella idea. Aquella cálida y fuerte mano la ayudaba a comprender que todo su ser, antes dividido en sentimientos y razonamientos, ahora se unían en una sola respuesta.

-Me quedaré y ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, señor Dumbledore- sus ojos castaños brillaron y miles de emociones invadieron su cuerpo al escucharse decir esas palabras.

-Perfecto- sonrió Dumbledore contento –Le aseguro que su ayuda será muy valiosa para nosotros-

Harry se sintió enrojecer al notar aquellos ojos azules sobre su persona ¿Por qué Dumbledore siempre tenía que dirigirse a él de forma indirecta?

-Ahora quiero que luego de que despiertes a los demás Harry, le muestres a Hermione las habitaciones de la casa Gryffindor para que pueda sentirse un poco más a gusto, consiga un poco de ropa para que pueda cambiarse y descanse un poco. Además, creo que tampoco a ti te vendría mal un descanso. Yo me ocuparé de hacer averiguaciones- le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había pasado toda la noche fuera! ¡Sabía que había encontrado a Hermione! ¿O no?

Harry se sintió muy confuso por la mirada de su Director.

Dumbledore simplemente los acompaño hasta la puerta de su despacho mientras se acomodaba el pompón blanco del gorro.

-Nos veremos luego- dijo con su habitual sonrisa y otra vez les guiñó el ojo cuando cerró la puerta.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron parados en la puerta del despacho mientras asimilaban lo ocurrido y reían un poco acerca del gorro del Profesor.

-¿Acaso está un poco loco? Ningún libro decía sobre esto…- comentó Hermione divertida.

-Pues, siempre lo he pensado, pero no caben dudas acerca del gran mago que es. Eso te lo aseguro- comentó Harry.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados de las manos y comprendieron que más que loco, Dumbledore era de esas personas que se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles.

Se soltaron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

El castillo estaba casi vacío. Además de algunos profesores, aurores y aquellos que estaban entrenando para cualquier ataque, allí no había nadie. Todos los alumnos estaban de vacaciones y para Harry aquello era una tranquilidad. "Menos víctimas en caso de un ataque sorpresa" pensaba con frialdad.

Caminando entre los pasillos con lentitud, Harry se sentía un poco más sereno ahora. Hablaba animadamente comentándole a Hermione cientos de detalles, anécdotas e historias sobre las escaleras, los cuadros y Hogwarts en general.

Ella siempre asentía con una sonrisa.

Una vez frente a la Dama Gorda (-"Bonita hora de volver Potter"-) Harry dijo la contraseña y entró seguido de Hermione.

La sala común se abrió como una flor ante los ojos castaños de la chica.

Observó los sillones, la chimenea, las alfombras, las mesas, los cuadros… Todo le llamaba la atención y con una sonrisa comenzó a recorrer aquel nuevo lugar.

-¿Y, qué te parece?- comentó Harry sonriendo.

-Es el lugar más acogedor que he visto en mi vida- comentó ella con una sonrisa y se giró para mirarlo.

Él estaba parado allí, observándola con ternura en el medio de aquella sala tan bonita.

Se acercó como atraída con un imán y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él. Sus bucles marrones chocaban contra la barbilla de Harry y sintió como él le devolvía el abrazo colocando sus manos en su cabeza y espalda. La acariciaba dulcemente…

-Me alegra tanto que decidieras quedarte aquí… conmigo- dijo en un susurro al oído de la muchacha.

Eso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquellas palabras tenían un sentido algo oculto que Hermione aún no terminaba de comprender.

Allí estaban, solos de nuevo…

-A mí también me alegra, creo que tomé la decisión correcta- sonrió ella mientras elevaba su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Las miradas sólo se cruzaron un par de segundos, porque ninguno de los dos dudó en cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en las emociones que les provocaba el sentir el contacto de los labios del otro.

El beso fue lento, pero muy vívido y desencadenó un par más que le siguieron en tiempo. A ella siempre le gustaba terminar encerrando el labio inferior de él entre los de ella y eso lo volvía loco.

Pero al contrario de los anteriores, el último beso que él le dio en esos momentos comenzó con un suspiro y terminó en la frente de ella.

-Tengo que ir a despertar a los demás, espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Está bien, no me iré a ningún lado, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Creo que ya me tienes encadenada- sonrió ella.

Él retiró sus manos para acariciarle el rostro mientras que ella sólo sujetó las suyas detrás de su espalda, como una niña buena.

Lo vio alejarse por unas escaleras que había más allá, al final de aquella sala, mientras se disponía a mirar por allí.

Se acercó a la chimenea, que por ser verano estaba apagada, pero no era eso lo que a ella le importaba en ese momento.

Puso su mano sobre la fría roca que la formaba y ésta se tornó de inmediato de un color gris mucho más intenso que comenzó a extenderse por esa y por todas las paredes de aquel lugar. En un par de segundos, toda la habitación relucía de gris. Pero Hermione sabía que podía hacer más que eso, así que no retiro la mano de su posición actual.

Dumbledore sonrió al notar que las piedras que formaban las paredes de su despacho estaban tomando un nuevo color y supo que todo Hogwarts estaba cambiando.

En los minutos que Harry tardó en despertar a los demás (-"Vamos, que fue Dumbledore mismo quien me dijo que los despertara"-), que no fueron pocos, Hermione ya había logrado reestablecer su color original a todas aquellas piedras que formaban el castillo.

Estaba en la sangre de las Hadas rejuvenecer el matiz de todo aquello que las rodeara, así que muy alegre comenzó a teñir de un rojo y dorado muy vívido todo aquel lugar.

Para cuando Ron bajo, no podía creer lo que veía.

Aquella era la sala común… pero no era como él la había dejado anoche.

Todo el lugar brillaba y él se rascó un poco los ojos para saber que no era producto de su imaginación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que examinando el escudo Gryffindor, había alguien a quien él no conocía y que seguramente no pertenecía a allí…¿A quién diablos le interesaría ese viejo y gastado escudo de la pared?

Sacando la varita de la túnica, se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Tú debes ser Ron ¿No es verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver el cuadro que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Ron se quedó de piedra… Desde que habían empezado a entrenar había dejado de hacer ruido alguno al caminar. Nadie lo escuchaba ir o venir… nunca.

-Harry me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti. Eres tan pelirrojo como dicen- comentó ella sonriente mientras se giraba a verlo.

Justo en ese momento varias voces se escucharon escaleras arriba y comenzaron a aproximarse.

Ron guardó la varita.

-Te digo que si fueras más cuidadosa no tendrías que preocuparte por ello- decía alguien muy parecido a otro alguien… o mejor dicho, idéntico a otro alguien.

-De echo, creo que ustedes no tendrían por qué estar revisando mis cosas- comentó una voz más aguda.

Detrás de Ron aparecieron unas cuantas personas más y las que estaban enfrente tenían el mismo color de cabellos que él.

Hermione rió divertida cuando el grupo quedó mirando toda la sala con asombro.

-Pero qué diablos…- dijo el chico que obviamente era gemelo del chico que tenía al lado.

Entre la sala que estaba espectacular y la chica con una rara túnica celeste cielo que contrastaba totalmente con el rojo del lugar, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenía que mirar primero.

Harry apareció entre ellos y se abrió paso hasta Hermione.

-Siento el retraso, es que no querían levantarse- dijo algo apesadumbrado e invitó a Hermione a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Harry, creo que primero deberías explicarles un par de cosas- indicó ella con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba disimuladamente con la mirada que todos sus compañeros la veían con recelo.

Harry los miró y rió un poco.

Más de un miembro de aquel grupo se quedó tan o mucho más sorprendido por este echo que cualquier chica que pudiera estar parada en la sala común.

Harry Potter no reía.

No por lo menos desde hacía varios años. Siempre estaba serio y no solía prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor. Sólo Ron y algunos más lograban hablar con él un poco más que las palabras justas y necesarias para vivir.

Algo extraño estaba pasando allí. De eso no había duda.

-Acérquense, no creo que los muerda- dijo Harry apagando un poco su risa y haciéndoles gestos a los demás con las manos de forma de que caminaran hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Harry?- interpeló una chica pelirroja muy bonita.

-Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lee, Tonks- dijo Harry señalando a cada uno de ellos de forma de que Hermione pudiera entender cual era cada uno de ellos según su nombre –ella es Hermione-

Hermione se inclinó un poco a forma de saludo, con las manos tomadas sobre su falda.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- saludó simplemente.

Ron la miraba sumamente extrañado. El echo de que estuviera allí era raro, pero de ahí a que viniera con Harry (su anti-social mejor amigo) era toda una novedad para él.

Entonces los gemelos tomaron a Ron por los hombros y lo obligaron a acercarse junto con ellos -Mucho gusto Hermione- dijeron tomándole cada uno la mano a Hermione.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos chicos sintieron que a través de aquel contacto algo muy poderosos corría por todo su cuerpo. Ron los miró extrañado mientras se apartaba un poco y ellos reían felices. Un nuevo brillo nacía entre sus rojos cabellos.

Cuando la soltaron los dos la miraron muy divertidos…

-¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntaron a coro, con la mirada entrecerrada hacia los ojos de la chica.

-Lo siento, es que me han tomado desprevenida. Se me ha salido de control- dijo ella poniéndose un poco colorada al notar que todas las miradas de aquella sala estaban clavadas en ella.

-Bueno, ya basta- comentó Harry algo divertido –siéntese que tenemos cosas muy importantes que discutir-

Todos en el lugar se sentaron en los sillones, y entre tanto se comentaban lo raro de aquella situación. Ginny y Tonks no paraban de hablar, por ejemplo, de los pies desnudos de la chica.

A Hermione le gustó mucho el contraste que hacían los cabellos de las chicas: rojo y fucsia. Realmente muy gracioso.

Ella se sentó junto a Harry y dejó que este hablara. A su lado, Ron se acomodó algo incómodo y receloso. Neville, Dean, Seamus se sentaron enfrente mientras que Tonks y Ginny se acomodaron en unos asientos laterales a ellos. Los gemelos no se sentaron, iban de un lado al otro diciendo incoherencias y haciendo chistes bobos. Aquello que la chica les había hecho los había puesto hiperactivos (si es que se podía aún más) y no podían quedarse quietos.

-Harry, deja el suspenso para algún otro momento, ahora dinos que es lo que está pasando- dijo Ron algo serio.

-Bien, Hermione ah descubierto que en los patios de Hogwarts, específicamente en el Sauce Boxeador, el ejercito de Voldemort- algunos se estremecieron –ah logrado lanzar unos cuantos hechizos para poder vigilarnos y quien sabe si no es también a modo de portal, para atacarnos-

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon y los gemelos dejaron de correr de aquí para allá.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Tonks sorprendida –¡Eso no es posible! Hemos revisado todos los terrenos de Hogwarts una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y jamás hemos encontrado ni un vestigio de lo que indicas, Harry. ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que hicimos no bastó?-

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo- dijo Harry con dureza.

Ron volvió a ver la personalidad sombría de Harry en ese momento. Él estaba analizándolo todo, todo lo que Harry decía, todo lo que Harry hacía… Había un cambio sorprendente en aquel que era su amigo. No iba a decirlo allí, delante de los muchachos, de eso estaba seguro. Por eso intentaba sacar algún dato oculto entre toda esa charla.

-Hemos sido invadidos y en nuestro propio terreno. Dumbledore está muy preocupado y me ha mandado a levantarlos a todos-

-Pero Harry- asomó Neville con algo de timidez –Aún no nos has dicho quién es Hermione, sin animo de ofender señorita-

-No te preocupes- comentó Hermione con calma.

-Bien, no sé que tanto pueda decir- dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

Ella lo miró y decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

-Pues, soy un Hada de los Bosques. Por eso es que al intentar curar al Sauce Boxeador, descubrí que este estaba siendo blanco de un conjuro-

Los chicos volvieron a abrir los ojos.

-¿Eso es cierto?- interrogó un sorprendido Seamus.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes alas?- preguntó Lee con tono inocente.

-¿Puedes dominar los colores de las plantas?- comentó más que preguntar, Neville.

-Un Hada…- dijo Ginny con un brillo de niña pequeña en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Interpeló Tonks con muchísima curiosidad.

-¿Puedes hacer lo que nos hiciste de nuevo?- rieron los gemelos a coro.

-Muchachos, muchachos… Uno a la vez, la van a marear- rió Harry.

Ron seguía sin perder detalle de todo aquello.

Un hada… Era hermosa, ciertamente, pero de ahí a un hada...

-Pues, si, soy un Hada. Tengo alas y el poder de manejar los colores de todo cuanto yo quiera. Eso es lo que les hice a ustedes sin querer… Reviví todos sus colores- comentó señalando a los gemelos con la mirada –Y estoy aquí porque quería conocer Hogsmeade… He leído que es la única comunidad de Inglaterra enteramente formada por magos. Además sus edificios tienen una gran historia-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Vaya que aquella chica era rara… ¿La historia de Hogsmeade? Hubiera sido más coherente que hubiera escuchado de Honeyducks y quisiera visitarlo, o tal vez de Zonko.

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y dándole la mano a Hermione para ayudarla –Dumbledore los quiere a todos en el Gran Comedor para explicarles con detalle que es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante-

Cada uno de los chicos se levantó con pesadez. Seguramente les esperaba un largo y pesado día de tareas.

Todos estaban allí por una razón: entrenamiento para auror.

Combatirían contra el ejercito de Voldemort cuando ello fuera necesario y estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la causa…

Tonks los ayudaba mucho con todo, les enseñaba y los acompañaba en todo momento. Era la más joven de todos los profesores y la única que dormía en la casa Gryffindor con ellos en los veranos. No había aceptado su propia habitación, aunque Ginny le recalcara miles de veces que aquello podía tener muchas ventajas.

-Ya mi imagino que tendremos que volver a registrar hasta la última hebra de césped de Hogwarts- se quejó Seamus cansino.

El grupo se levantó y comenzó a retirarse por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras charlaban animadamente.

-Fred, George… Sé que esto les gustará mucho- dijo Harry apartándolos –Dumbledore me ha pedido que despierte a todos, pero yo me he encargado sólo de ustedes. ¿Podrían reemplazarme y despertar a los muchachos de las otras casas?-

La cara de los gemelos se iluminó de alegría… ¿o maldad?

-Con mucho gusto Harry- dijo Fred.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo- comentó George.

-No te preocupes por nada- volvió a decir Fred.

-Te aseguramos que en cinco minutos estarán en el Gran Comedor- rió Gorge.

Ambos hicieron una exageradísima reverencia a Hermione y salieron disparados por la puerta.

-Son terribles- comentó Harry sin ánimos ya.

En la sala sólo quedaban Ron, Hermione y él.

Harry se acercó y tomó a Hermione de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y la condujo hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Mira, allí podrás encontrar las túnicas, pruébate algunas y quédate con la que más te guste. No creo que las chicas tengan algún problema. De todas formas yo les avisaré. Tengo que hablar con Ron unos minutos si no te importa-

-No hay problema- comentó ella subiendo la escalera.

Harry no pudo evitar saborear el movimiento de sus caderas mientras superaba cada escalón hasta que por fin desapareció en la oscuridad detrás de una puerta.

Se dirigió a Ron, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Escúpelo- le dijo este con una media sonrisa –Será mucho más fácil luego-

-Esta bien, esta bien… Lo admito, ella me gusta mucho- comentó Harry mientras se dejaba caer otra vez sobre el sofá.

-¡Amigo, como para no notarlo!- le contestó Ron sentándose a su lado -¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Harry? Esto esta en contra de todo lo que vienes diciendo hace años. Aunque a decir verdad yo estaba en desacuerdo con ello-

-Que quieres que te diga… desde que la vi no pude apartar mis pensamientos de ella. Está dominándome por completo- largó sin previo aviso.

-¿Realmente es un Hada?- asomó Ron temeroso.

-Si, lo es- dijo Harry con la mirada algo más oscura. Aquello terminaría ese mismo día a la media noche. Luego, ella volvería a su anterior forma. Y no había como evitarlo.

-Mira, mi opinión es que esto se esta volviendo demasiado complicado. La chica parece sincera y muy buena, pero…-

-Si, lo sé-

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- preguntó Ron sin más.

Harry lo pensó un momento y por tercera vez en unas cuantas horas, su propia frase volvió a su cabeza.

-El destino lo decidirá- respondió.

-Suenas a Trelawney- rió Ron -¿Qué tan serio es lo del Sauce Boxeador?-

-Muy serio. La verdad es que creo que no hará falta que esperemos mucho para el ataque de Voldemort-

-No hablemos de eso- intentó Ron –Cuéntame más sobre ella-

Hermione encontró unas túnicas negras y se las probó. No era aquel el color que más le gustaba pero tenía que admitir que para vestir tenía cierto encanto.

Se quito su preciada túnica celeste cielo, se colocó sobre la piel una blusa celeste y una falda blanca que había encontrado en aquel lugar y se puso la túnica negra encima. Luego regresaría por ella y devolvería las prendas prestadas.

Se miró en el espejo que había allí.

-Realmente hermosa- le dijo su reflejo.

-Gracias- le respondió ella.

Por primera vez en su vida intentó arreglarse un poco los bucles algo enmarañados que tenía por cabello y se miró con detalle ciertas partes del cuerpo a las que nunca había prestado atención.

Ver su reflejo en algo que no fuera la cristalina superficie de un lago y para colmo, verlo diferente (sin alas, sin cabello verde, sin piel blanca) le causaba cierto estremecimiento.

Pero gracias a todo ello había conocido a Harry, o mejor dicho, Harry la había encontrado a ella. Tenía que estar contenta con su reflejo, así que le sonrió.

Miró a su alrededor, aquella habitación con cosas tiradas aquí y allá la divertía mucho. Los humanos solían ser tan despistados y desordenados… Muy pocos podían vanagloriarse de su pulcritud.

Dejó todo aquello y decidió bajar.

Calculaba que debían ser algo así como las 6 o 7 de la mañana. Los pájaros cantaban a lo lejos y las lechuzas regresaban del bosque.

Por las ventanas podía ver el lago y parte del Bosque Prohibido.

Dejo que un suspiro se escapara mientras bajaba la escalera para encontrar a Ron y a Harry charlando animadamente.

Ambos se giraron a verla cuando se sentó enfrente de ellos.

Harry rió. Aún no se había puesto ningún zapato.

Ella simplemente se refregó un poco los ojos y se recostó sobre el sillón. De repente estaba demasiado cansada. Había gastado muchas energías y su cuerpo actual no era capaz de soportar tantas cosas sin descansar ningún segundo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Ron amablemente.

-Si, tan sólo un poco cansada- respondió ella cerrando los ojos.

Después de cruzar un par de palabras más con Harry, Ron se fue a desayunar. Como él mismo había dicho, "sino te morderé a ti" del hambre que tenía.

Harry simplemente se quedó contemplando a Hermione una vez más.

La chica estaba totalmente dormida y verla así le provocó un gran bostezo. Él también estaba muy cansado, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía.

Uno de los brazos de ella cayó por el costado del sofá.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó. Con una mano corrió un par de mechones marrones que le cubrían la cara. Su melodiosa respiración lo estaba invitando cada vez más al país de los sueños.

Pero aquel no era un lugar para dormir, así que se levantó y la volvió a tomar en brazos por segunda vez en aquel día.

Seguía pensando que no pesaba nada.

Medio dormida, ella se aferró a su cuello mientras él la conducía escaleras arriba.

Sus piernas colgaban en el aire mientras él la tomaba por las rodillas y la espalda.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de una de las habitaciones de las chicas, la pateó para poder abrirla y se introdujo en la habitación.

Esa era la de las chicas de séptimo y en esos momentos estaba ordenada y deshabitada.

Harry se aproximó a la cama más cercana y acostó a la chica ahí. Ella no se quejó, sólo cambió de posición y siguió durmiendo. Él tomó unas sábanas y la tapó.

Se dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir cuando ella lo llamó.

-Harry- dijo en un susurro –quédate aquí conmigo-

No se había movido y él no supo a ciencia cierta si realmente estaba dormida o despierta, pero la idea no le parecía mala, así que se acercó y se acostó al lado de ella.

La abrazó y entre el dulce aroma de su cabello castaño, se durmió también.

"Dumbledore quería que descanse… ¿Qué mejor manera que esta?" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Ron caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

Su día, a pesar de las perspectivas, iba a ser muy bueno.

Su mejor amigo por fin presentaba rasgos de ser-humano. Por fin se había quitado esa tonta idea de la cabeza: "nadie puede estar a mi lado" que tenía.

Estaba realmente contento. Todo lo que había pasado lo ponía muy bien.

Luna lo esperaba en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Ron seguía pensando que estaba totalmente loca, pero eso no le impedía que le gustara y que de echo, saliera con ella.

Lo recibió con un corto beso en la comisura de los labios y le dio los buenos días.

-Tus hermanos son un amor- le comentó sarcásticamente.

-Si, lo sé. Tu porque no tuviste que vivir con ellos toda tu vida, sino los adorarías- le respondió en el mismo tono.

Ambos rieron.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Se dirigieron a donde estaban sentados los demás y se acomodaron uno al lado del otro justo después de Dean.

Todos charlaban unos con los otros y con los fantasmas que andaban dando vueltas por allí, mientras algunos se servían bollos y panecitos.

Entonces Dumbledore entró en la habitación por esa puerta lateral que Harry había cruzado en cuarto para enfrentarse a su selección en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Un silencio se hizo en todo el comedor, mientras el Director del colegio se situaba en su habitual lugar.

Detrás de él no entró ningún profesor.

Expectantes, todos tenían las miradas clavadas en su persona.

Luego de aclararse la garganta y acomodar bien su sombrero azul noche, Dumbledore echo una mirada a todos a través de sus anteojos de media luna para comenzar a hablar.

-Queridos muchachos y muchachas, hemos descubierto que Voldemort está mucho más cerca de lo que inicialmente pensábamos. Nuestro querido Sauce Boxeador…-

-Yo no diría que tan querido- le comentó Ron a Luna mientras recordaba las buenas palizas que le había proferido aquel árbol.

-está siendo blanco de hechizos que nunca antes habíamos detectado. De alguna forma nuestras barreras han sido rotas y ahora tenemos que prepararnos en consecuencia…-

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, o por lo menos eso era lo que Harry pensaba.

El ruido se repitió, pero más fuerte y significativamente mucho más cercano.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, abrió los ojos.

Estaba en una cama desconocida, pero recordó que se había acostado allí con Hermione esa mañana. Pero ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Levantó la vista y la vio mirando por la ventana. La brisa movía su túnica y su cabello.

-Creo que tienes hambre- le dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-Tu estomago lleva un rato tratando de despertarte- rió divertida mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.

Su figura se acercó a él y se subió a la cama. Allí, de rodillas se puso a contemplarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?- preguntó el algo incómodo por esos castaños ojos escrutándolo.

-El cabello muy desordenado y negro, los ojos muy brillantes y verdes, la piel muy suave y rosa- comentó ella mientras su mano le acariciaba el rostro –los labios tentadores…-

Él se acercó y la beso.

Se acomodaron para quedar más cerca y ella terminó recostándose también.

Sus labios sabían a frutillas pensó Harry y comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones cobrizos de su cabeza.

Dejaron de besarse para apoyar sus frentes el uno con el otro y acariciarse suavemente con sus narices.

Quien los hubiera visto desde arriba podría pensar que ambos estaban exactamente en la misma posición, como cuando una persona se mira en un espejo.

Ella seguía acariciándole la mejilla mientras que él volvió a acercarse y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios, para luego bajar al cuello.

Hermione comenzó a acariciarle la nuca mientras hacía la cara para arriba para que él pudiera moverse con más facilidad por su cuello.

Harry se deslizaba como pez en el agua, con la facilidad y la espontaneidad del que ha hecho eso antes.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, hasta quedar sobre el de ella.

Tenía los brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cara y el torso sobre su pecho.

Un suspiro se le escapó cuando dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarla.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de ella, mientras los anteojos se le resbalaban un poco producto de la gravedad.

Ella sonrió y con delicadas manos se los sacó para colocarlos en la mesita de luz que tenían al lado de la cama.

Luego lo volvió a mirar y sin despegarse de sus ojos se desprendió a sí misma los primeros botones de la túnica. Debajo de ella tenía la blusa que había encontrado en el ropero, una blusa celeste con tiritas que impedían que se cayera, pues hacía mucho calor. Es especial, en ese momento.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besarla en el cuello.

Ella sentía como su piel se estremecía con cada contacto y sus manos no podían para de jugar con la nuca de él.

Las sábanas blancas se retorcían bajo sus cuerpos y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana con toda su fuerza.

Harry había comenzado a bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho y sus hombros, ayudado por una mano que habilidosamente quitaba los cabellos de ella del camino, así como también la túnica.

Ahora fue ella la que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor en todas las sensaciones que estar con él le causaban. Tenía muy en claro qué era lo que estaba desencadenando, pero no le importaba, de echo le gustaba mucho. No quería que ese momento acabara, que él se alejara ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que había prestado atención a algo más que no fuera un libro o la naturaleza en sí misma.

Los besos de él se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos y apasionados.

Harry no quería dejar ni un solo lunar sin besar.

Entonces, el ruido de su estomago se hizo escuchar con fuerza.

Aquello les dejó a ambos los ojos como platos, para luego comenzar a reír de una forma completamente estúpida.

Él cayó sobre ella, quien lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se reían.

-Creo que te está pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que comas algo- comentó con gracia.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Harry –Estaba comiendo el caramelo más dulce de toda la Tierra ¿Qué más podría querer?-

Un beso en los labios fue la repuesta de aquel halago.

Luego, la chica se levantó de la cama y se acomodó bien la túnica volviéndose a prender los botones superiores.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Yo también tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Pero ponte aquellos zapatos- respondió él levantándose también mientras le señalaba unas sandalias celestes que estaba tiradas en el piso, del lado del revés.

Hermione se acercó a ella y con facilidad se las colocó.

-Son muy cómodas- comentó simplemente

Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a la mesita y recogió sus lentes para ponérselos.

Ella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano para luego salir juntos de la habitación.

En el Gran Comedor se reunieron con Ron quien aún estaba comiendo y Hermione pudo contemplar el espectáculo del hechizo del cual tato había leído: el techo reflejaba exactamente el cielo que había afuera. En ese momento estaba celeste y con alguna que otra nube corriendo por ahí a causa del viento. Un típico día de verano en Gran Bretaña.

A la chica todo le llamaba la atención de sobremanera, estaba contemplando todo lo que ella conocía de Hogwarts gracias a "Historia de Hogwarts".

Pensar que por aquellos pasillos, en aquel comedor, en cualquier salón común de Hogwarts, generaciones y generaciones de niños habían estudiado Magia. Grandes personalidades habían entrado y salido por sus puertas y de echo el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore era el director del colegio más grande de magia y hechicería.

Ron que seguía comiendo como si nada y con apenas conocimiento de lo que Hermione estaba pensando, le ofreció al par un par de asientos a su lado.

Harry se sentó allí y Hermione enfrente.

De inmediato un par de platos aparecieron rápidamente enfrente de ellos, invitándoles a tomar cualquier cosa de la mesa.

Eran los últimos en quedarse, ya todos se habían ido a entrenar.

Ron charlaba animadamente con Hermione mientras Harry comía en silencio, pensando.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo de repente –Ron ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Dumbledore con respecto a todo esto?-

Hermione se puso atenta.

-Pues- contestó Ron pensativo –que el entrenamiento será más duro, que emplearemos nuevas técnicas y hechizos, que tendremos más horas de trabajo, que los profesores revisaran el árbol de nuevo y que nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de Hogwarts-

-Dijo lo previsible entonces- comentó Harry desanimado.

-Pero ¿Sabes? A mí me pareció que había algo más oculto en su mensaje. A mí me pareció que cree que hay un traidor. Bueno, eso es lo que yo creería- explicó Ron como si nada, mientras se concentraba en el último pedazo de pollo asado que tenía preso en su tenedor.

La mirada de Hermione se hizo intensa. No perdía detalle de aquella conversación ni de los gestos que hacían sus interlocutores.

-Tal vez, sólo tal vez tengas razón- dijo ella con tono nervioso –Ese árbol no podía estar encantado sin que nadie en absoluto lo notara, sin que ningún hechizo lo detectara-

-Esto es demasiado sospechoso… La profesora Sprout tuvo que haber revisado el árbol cientos de veces y jamás dijo nada acerca de esto- comentó Harry.

Ante la perplejidad de Hermione, Ron aclaró –La profesora de Herbología-

-Ah- dijo Hermione entendiendo.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, el profesor Snape estuvo mucho tiempo ayudándola con las pociones para curar el árbol con eso de que "es un espécimen muy valioso"- soltó Ron imitando la voz del profesor.

-Entonces tenemos dos sospechosos- comentó Harry –¡Esto es imposible Ron! Ambos tienen el total y completo apoyo de Dumbledore, además de su confianza-

-Pero eso no quita que Snape sea un gusano asqueroso- dijo Ron con toda simpleza.

Hermione rió. Aquel profesor seguramente no les caía muy bien.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Harry ignorando aquel comentario.

-Pues, Malfoy también me parece un gusano asqueroso- contestó Ron animado.

-¡No me refería a eso!- lo retó Harry.

-Si, ya sé que no. Pues, que yo sepa, nadie más a estado cerca del árbol. Bueno, si… Hagrid, pero no creo para nada que haya sido él. Es demasiado bueno para hacerlo, demasiado grande para que no lo notaran, demasiado cercano a Dumbledore como para traicionarlo y, lo siento, pero demasiado tonto para realiza un hechizo así. Además de que no tiene varita y… ¡Bueno, es Hagrid!- comentó Ron.

-Si, no sé ni siquiera por que te pones a explicármelo- le dijo Harry.

-No te lo explicaba a ti, se lo explicaba a ella- respondió Ron levantando una ceja con cara de "pues claro"-¿Crees que soy tonto?-

Hermione volvió a reír con ganas. Probablemente solían charlar así muy seguido.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Weasley, recuerda que puedo hacerte pasar un mal rato- comentó Harry de forma graciosa.

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! Hurón a la vista- dijo Ron dejando de lado su plato y parándose de repente.

Hermione vio como Harry también se levantaba de su asiento como un rayo, pero no entendía que era lo que había ocasionado aquello. Además ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver un hurón con todo aquello?

Entonces sintió un escalofrío, alguien se aproximaba detrás de ella y un minuto después una mano tomó uno de sus mechones castaños.

No se movió de su lugar, simplemente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises demasiado cerca de su cara, para su desagrado.

Aquel muchacho rubio le causaba estremecimientos y para colmo, no solo a ella.

Harry temblaba de furia. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era Malfoy para acercarse así a Hermione?

-Encantado de conocerte, Draco Malfoy- le dijo él al oído para luego alejarse un poco. Su mano había dejado el mechón de Hermione para ofrecerle ayuda para salir del asiento.

Muy educada y ceremonialmente, Hermione tomó la mano que el rubio le tendía para pararse.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione- dijo ella. No conocía al muchacho, pero no por ello tenía que ser maleducada. De igual manera, no le estaba cayendo muy bien.

-Potter, Weasley, el profesor dijo que quería verlos inmediatamente en el campo. El entrenamiento ha empezado hace unos quince minutos y ustedes no tienen excusa alguna para faltar a él. Así que me ha enviado a buscarlos- escupió Malfoy con malicia. Miraba a los muchachos despectivamente y había soltado a Hermione para agrado de Harry.

-Si faltamos es asunto nuestro Malfoy, ya puedes irte- carraspeó Ron. La sensación de bestia salvaje que el "huroncillo" le causaba a Ron no había cambiado en nada desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

Para su desgracia y la de Harry, Malfoy era como Snape. Había tenido la oportunidad de servir a su familia y a Voldemort, pero se había negado. Seguía creyendo que Dumbledore era un infortunio para Hogwarts, que todos eran basura excepto los excelentísimos miembros de la casa Slytherin y todas esas cosas que creyó siempre. Pero también creía que Voldemort no era más que un loco ambicioso con ansias de poder que no tenía nada más que hacer que molestar a todos. ¿Servir a alguien para que cumpliera con su loco sueño? No, él jamás serviría a nadie.

Lo único que Draco aspiraba era superarse a sí mismo y convertirse en profesor de pociones, como su mentor.

Conseguir lo que quería era el único motivo por el cual estaba allí. Entrenar para ser auror lo convertiría en una persona muy poderosa y respetable, además que conseguiría toda la experiencia necesaria para poder aspirar a un puesto tan importante como el de profesor.

Lo lamentable de todo aquello es que su tiempo al lado del "idota Potter" y el "pobretón Weasley" se extendería más allá de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero si había sobrevivido entre estúpidos siete años de su vida en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no lo podría hacer por un tiempo más?

Así que allí estaba, uno de los pocos miembros de la casa Slytherin que había decidido seguir aquel camino.

-Pues no solo asunto tuyo, lamento decirte Weasley. El profesor Dumbledore ha pedido explícitamente que nuestra invitada asistiera a los entrenamientos también. Así que entre mi tarea de avisarle a ustedes, par de idiotas, que se dignaran a asistir a la clase, tenía que venir a buscarla. Así que con su permiso…- Draco habló rápidamente, arrastrando cada palabra para que esta sonara a insulto.

-¿Qué es lo que este huroncillo está diciendo?- le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras este se ponía colorado de furia.

Harry tenía los puños cerrados y hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacar la varita mientras veía que Malfoy tomaba a Hermione por la cintura.

-Permítame conducirla hasta el campo señorita- decía con voz más calmada ahora.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, mientras Draco la empujaba a través de la mesa para llegar por fin a la puerta de entrada.

Pero Harry y Ron se cruzaron en su camino.

-Malfoy, quita tus sucias manos de ella. Hermione vendrá con nosotros- espetó Harry intentando mantener la calma en su voz-

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿No quieres pelear delante de nuestra invitada?- se burló Draco.

-Por qué no nos clamamos un poco- aventuró Hermione poniéndose entre los dos chicos que se estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Los empujó un poco uno alejado del otro para que no hubiera problemas y siguió hablando.

-Todos estamos tarde, así que por qué, en vez de seguir discutiendo, se portan como las personas adultas que son y empiezan a caminar hacia donde sea que tengamos que ir-

-Lo lamento Hermione- dijo Harry bajando un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar de clavar los ojos en el "hurón idiota".

-Tiene razón señorita. Ahora, si pueden dejar de hacer idioteces mejor nos vamos- escupió Malfoy dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

Hermione intentó tranquilizar un poco a Ron y a Harry, pero al ver que sus palabras no servían de mucho, simplemente siguió a Draco camino al Campo de Quidditch.

Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella maldiciendo a cada instante el momento en que Draco decidió que tenía ganas de defraudar a su "papi" y anotarse en el curso de auror.

Normalmente, en el ministerio, que era donde se pasaban la mayor parte de lo que restaba del año (es decir, cuando en Hogwarts se estaban dictando las clases), siempre intentaban elegir horarios diferentes, así no tenían que verle la cara al odioso Malfoy. Pero allí, los horarios eran los mismos para todos, así que solían enfrascarse en peleas y riñas todo el tiempo. Simplemente no se soportaban.

El día seguía tan hermoso como en la mañana, pero la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente.

En el Campo de Quidditch, los futuros aurores ya estaban enfrascados en el entrenamiento de duelo y quien los dirigía no era nada menos que Kingsley. Harry y Ron ya conocían al mago, era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y desde que el ministerio había cambiado al ridículo de Fudge de su puesto, la Orden había enfrascado a los mejores aurores en la enseñanza de los nuevos aprendices. La Orden había dejado de actuar a espaldas del ministerio, "por fin" según Harry.

El dorado aro de la oreja de Kingsley brillaba a la luz del sol cuando los chicos se aproximaron.

-Ustedes, en posiciones ya… El entrenamiento ha comenzado hace mucho. Señor Malfoy, muchas gracias, puede regresar a su lugar- dijo Kingsley cruzado de brazos.

-Ella es Hermione…- comenzó Harry, pero el mago lo interrumpió.

-Si, sé quien es, Dumbledore ya ha informado a todos acerca de lo que está sucediendo. Señorita, puede quedarse aquí y presenciar los entrenamientos cuando quiera-

Hermione le sonrió y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, hoy estamos practicando los escudos…-

La noche llegó tan rápido que Harry casi no se dio cuenta.

Luego de cenar, Hermione quiso salir a caminar, así que estaban dando vueltas por el borde del lago, hablando del día que habían pasado, de las posibilidades de derrotar a Voldemort, del futuro…

Llegaron a una gran roca (que se volvió de un gris brillante cuando Hermione la tocó), cerca de donde el lago se unía con el bosque y se sentaron a descansar un rato allí.

El silencio rondaba en la noche salpicada de estrellas.

Sólo los ruidos normales del bosque rompían la quietud del lago.

Ellos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, simplemente pensando.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Harry con desánimo -¿Qué es lo que harás?-

-Bien, no puedo conservar esta forma, pero puedo imitarla bastante bien, o eso creo…- comentó ella con simpleza.

-No, me refiero a tu transformación. En poco más de una hora será media noche- dijo él mirando al lago.

El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos. El ulular de una lechuza se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Hermione se acercó más a Harry y lo abrazó por el cuello, escondiendo su cara allí.

Harry tomó su mentón suavemente y la hizo mirarlo.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo con ternura –no te preocupes por nada-

Ella sonrió y luego cerró los ojos para besarlo.

Nuevamente, el sabor a frutillas que ella transmitía con sus labios invadió los sentidos de Harry. La sensación de cosquilleo en la panza que sentía en esos momentos, no lo había sentido nunca por nadie.

Le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que se apoderaba su ser cada vez que ella posaba los dulces labios sobre él.

Las manos de ella, dejaron su nuca para colarse dentro del cuello de la túnica y acariciar un poco la parte superior de su espalda.

Harry no era exactamente un tipo musculoso ni mucho menos. Tenía la apariencia de alguien que recién sale de una enfermedad, flaco y débil. Pero ciertamente no era así.

Y Hermione, si bien parecía saludable, también era demasiado delgada.

Sin embargo, se acoplaban bien y juntos podrían formar una pierna de Hagrid, pensó Harry con gracia.

Las manos de él tomaron su cintura con fuerza para estrechar el cuerpo de la chica un poco más. Sintió como ella arqueaba la espalda, sin dejar de besarlo, para que el espacio entre ellos fuera cada vez más reducido.

Podía sentirla tan cerca, pero tan lejana a la vez. Eso no era lo que Harry quería ahora.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar, de su cintura a sus caderas con mucha suavidad.

Hermione sentía el tacto con ansias, así que dejó de besarlo para mirarlo un poco.

Se sintió enrojecer cuando aquel par de ojos verde se clavaban en ella, así que escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry nuevamente, para besarlo y morderlo con ternura.

"Esto se está saliendo de mis manos" pensó Harry mientras ella emitía unos pequeños gemidos al notar la mano de él bajar a su pierna.

Harry quitó la otra mano de la cadera de Hermione y la metió en su bolsillo. Con toda la dificultad que le causaban los labios de ella en su cuello, su nublada mente logró reaccionar y sacar la varita de una buena vez.

Hermione notó el movimiento y se alejó un poco, confundida, para mirarlo.

Él, un poco más calmado con su distancia, pudo despejar la mente y concentrarse mejor en el hechizo que iba a hacer. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa antes de apuntar al cielo y pronunciar unas palabras que Hermione había leído en algún libro hace un tiempo atrás.

De la punta de la varita salió algo plateado, pero no aquella nube vaporea que solía salir para formar un _patronus_, sino algo como una tela. Aquello comenzó a formar un domo todo alrededor de donde ellos estaban. Unos segundos después, el encantamiento terminó y Hermione se sintió como dentro de un iglú, un iglú traslúcido que hacía ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, un poco perlado.

Se abrazó más al cuello de Harry, del cual no se había alejado, mirando maravillada la obra del muchacho.

Sus mejillas se chocaban y sus respiraciones armoniosas se acompañaban una a la otra.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- susurró él.

A Hermione aquello le rompió el alma.

Esas palabras venían de alguien que Harry hasta ahora nunca había mostrado.

La profunda angustia que ella percibió en la voz del muchacho sólo la había encontrado una vez, en ella misma.

Un instinto casi maternal despertó en el pecho de Hermione. Tenía que quedarse allí para cuidar a aquel Harry solitario que vivía dentro del cuerpo del Harry que no mostraba sentimientos para los demás.

La soledad de aquellas palabras lo demostraba y de la mente de Hermione se escapó cualquier duda o razón que hasta ahora luchaba por hacer que ella volviera a donde pertenecía: "estar al lado de aquel ser implicaría miles de peligros"

Su sano juicio dejó de importarle. Su "cursi naturaleza" había ganado la guerra definitivamente.

-Para siempre- respondió clavando aquel par de ojos castaños en él.

Una sonrisa y luego un beso recompensaron a la chica con creces.

Nadie los oiría y nadie los vería mientras estuvieran dentro del domo.

Hermione comenzó a desabotonar con manos hábiles los botones de la túnica de Harry, para luego pasar a su camisa.

Él hacía lo mismo con ella, mientras sus bocas se daban encontronazos cada segundo.

De inmediato las túnicas quedaron regadas por allí, mientras que ella seguía trabajando con su camisa y él besaba sus hombros.

Cada toque, cada roce de las manos de la chica en su pecho hacían que le recorriera una electricidad casi paralizante por toda la espina.

De inmediato ella logró sacarle la camisa y sus manos ascendieron en una larga caricia desde su estómago, por su pecho y hombros, hasta su cara.

Lo tomó con tranquilidad para besarlo de nuevo. Incluso le mordió un poco el labio inferior.

Harry no iba a poder esperar demasiado. La quería… pero ya.

Cada centímetro de su piel clamaba por el nombre de aquella muchacha que lo estaba desquiciando. Cada hormona estaba concentrada en la suavidad y el sabor de su piel, en la forma en que lo acariciaba, en lo que prometía hacer…

Muy lentamente y sin saber exactamente como, el cuerpo de él se movilizo hasta quedar sobre ella.

La noche cálida los acompañó todo el rato y como único testigo, la luna impasible los observó en silencio, así como hacía siempre.

Llegaron al cielo y ambos si sintieron completamente felices y completos

Entonces, cuando sus respiraciones volvían a ser las de antes, cuando ella lo abrazaba casi como una niña a su oso de peluche una noche de tormenta y él le acariciaba la cabeza contento y satisfecho, el viento movió las copas de los árboles con brusquedad.

Una nube tapó la luna y Harry volvió a colocarse los anteojos para ver con claridad.

Hermione no había abierto los ojos, pero él pudo ver como comenzó a brillar.

Así, como dormida o en trance, comenzó a separarse de él, flotando en el aire.

Muchos brillos volvieron a arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo, como él había visto cuando la conoció. Puntitos blancos, como estrellas, que volvían a contrastar con la noche.

Harry pudo contemplar como todo su cuerpo perdía color. Su piel se estaba volviendo blanca, desapareciendo el rosa por todos lados sin que hubiera un punto exacto desde donde se produjera el efecto.

Su cabello, sus labios… todo estaba desapareciendo a medida que su cuerpo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

En su espalda, las alas la asaltaron de repente con todo su esplendor, brillando con fuerza, traslúcidas como él las había conocido y de un tamaño natural.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, pero ellos seguían dentro del domo.

Harry estaba preocupado. ¿Era parte de la transformación que ella estuviera como desmayada?

Su tamaño siguió reduciéndose y su cuerpo quedó tal y como debía lucir el de un hada.

De repente, todo terminó. El viento dejó de rugir, la nube se apartó y como pequeñas y brillantes plumas, los puntitos resplandecientes se fueron precipitando lentamente hacia el piso.

Ella comenzó a caer también, lentamente como todo lo que la rodeaba.

Harry la tomó con ambas manos. Sus alas se arrugaron un poco bajo la presión de su pequeño cuerpo.

Debería medir unos 50 centímetros nuevamente, si no es que menos.

No se movía.

Harry se quedó contemplándola unos segundos más.

Aún estaba desnuda y demasiado frágil como para intentar hacer nada.

De repente abrió los ojos, desorientada.

Parecía mareada, con una pequeña mano se sentó y se tomó la cabeza.

-Déjame- gritó con una voz demasiado aguda.

Sus alas comenzaron a batirse para elevarla fuera de las manos de Harry y depositarla sobre el suelo, en el verde y húmedo pasto.

Parecía estar mejor.

Harry tomó su túnica y se tapó, para luego bajar y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Y ahora que harás?- preguntó con curiosidad. De verdad le daba un poco de gracia verla así.

Ella se elevó hasta su cara y clavó sus ojos verde-agua en él.

Era tan diferente, pero a la misma vez, tan parecida a la chica que había estado con él hacía un par de minutos.

-Obsérvame- dijo decidida, incluso, desafiante.

Voló lejos de él.

Se posó en el suelo y cerró sus verdes pestañas sobre sus ojos.

Toda su concentración estaba puesta en una sola cosa.

Comenzó a crecer, mientras su brillo aumentó considerablemente. Incluso la cara de Harry estaba siendo iluminada por esa "lamparita viva" como pensó en ese momento.

Pudo verla recuperar su anterior tamaño, con algo de alivio.

No sabía como podría hacer para vivir sin poder estar con ella.

Una vez alcanzada esa meta, Hermione descansó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados aún. Luego volvió a concentrarse, pero esta vez consiguió lo que quería con facilidad.

Las Hadas podían elegir su color, y de echo, muchas estaban cambiándolo constantemente porque les gustaban todos los colores.

Como un parpadeo, su color de pelo cambió a castaño nuevamente al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas se volvieron negras.

Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente castaños y miró a Harry. Su color preferido le devolvió la mirada y ella se acercó.

-Mi túnica no está aquí y no puedo volver a ponerme aquella- le dijo al notar que él ya se había puesto su túnica nuevamente.

Se sentó al lado de él y el movimiento de sus pechos blancos tentó a Harry una vez más.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y sacó su varita nuevamente. Se acomodó los lentes y apuntó al castillo.

-_Accio túnica_- dijo con simpleza, aunque su voz se quebró un poco, según creyó oír Hermione.

Sentada y a la espera de su túnica, Hermione decidió terminar con aquello que podía remediar.

Haciendo acopio de su concentración y su magia nuevamente, terminó por cambiar su blanca y pálida piel por una saludablemente rosada.

Para cuando Harry recibió aquella túnica celeste en sus manos la sintió diferente a cualquier tela que haya tocado antes. Era extremadamente ligera y suave.

-Cabellos de cola de unicornio- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos por la cara que puso al hacer contacto con la túnica.

Cuando Harry volteó a verla, casi podía decir que estaba igual que antes. Sólo dos detalles algo llamativos la diferenciaban de la mujer que había sido todo el día anterior.

Las alas transparentes de mariposa se movían apaciblemente detrás de su espalda y cada centímetro de su piel brillaba.

De igual manera, se veía preciosa... Parecía un ángel.

-¿Sabes? Eres mi ángel- le dijo entregándole la túnica.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse mientras se colocaba la túnica como si de un delantal se tratase. Obviamente, estaba echa de esa forma tan extraña para Harry, para que a ella no le lastimara las alas.

-Bien, pues este ángel tiene sueño- afirmó ella abrazándolo por el pecho y obligándolo a acostarse con ella, sobre la hierva.

Harry tomó su camisa y la acomodó como si fuera una almohada por debajo de su cabeza, mientras que ella estaba cómodamente amoldada a su pecho. Sus alas se replegaron, tal y como hacen las mariposas, detrás de ella.

Y unos minutos después, ya los dos estaban enfrascados en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_**Desde ese mismo momento**_

_**El Hada y el Mago quisieron estar**_

_**Sólo los dos en el bosque**_

_**Amándose siempre y en todo lugar**_

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_Bien, cumplí con mi palabra ¿No?_

_Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, así que espero que les guste._

_Además, por fin se introduje a la historia el personaje tan esperado por Harry._

_Trate de que Hermione fuera lo más fiel posible con su retrato en los libros, es decir, su verdadera personalidad, más allá de que en esta historia ellos nunca se hubieran conocido antes y de echo, ella no fuera humana…Sin embargo intenté de mantener la naturaleza de sabelotodo y protectora de los inocentes que ella tiene, así como también lo audaz que es en cualquier actividad que se proponga hacer ("No han inventado hechizo que nuestra Hermione no pueda hacer"). Hice lo posible, ustedes me dirán._

_También, luego de un gran debate interno, decidí dejar a la imaginación del lector la escena en que Harry y Hermione estuvieron juntos. No estaba muy segura de que la completa descripción de una relación sexual fuera con el contexto de esta historia, pero acepto críticas de cualquier manera. De echo, si las hacen puedo decidir mejor acerca de cual es el camino que debo seguir en el método de escritura._

_Por otro lado intenté también seguir lo más fiel a la historia en cuanto a los acontecimientos (la Cámara Secreta, el Torneo de los Tres Magos). Todo esto está en la memoria de Harry así como lo leímos en los libros, con la única diferencia de que Hermione jamás existió en Hogwarts hasta ahora. _

_También puedo comentar que tardé más con este capítulo que lo que no tardé con ninguno de los dos anteriores, pero creo que está sumamente claro el por qué._

_Del próximo capítulo les puedo decir que la idea global está, lo que falta es escribirlo, y ahí es donde me tengo que poner las pilas. Como ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre, creo poder llegar a hacerlo en menos de lo que tarde con este. _

_Sin mucho más que decir, les respondo sus mensajes:_

_**Flydown: **No importa si tu review es muy largo, o simplemente no dice casi nada, igual me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. _

_Muchas Gracias por escribir._

_**Alma: **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, pero lamento no haberlo puesto antes. Entre que lo terminaba de escribir y lo revisaba mil veces, se me fue mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad, no me gustó totalmente como quedó. Pero si sigo dándole retoques voy a subirlo el año que viene..._

_La verdad es que los temas de Rata Blanca están muy buenos en contenido…¿No?_

_Muchas Gracias por tu review._

_**Lady Verónica Black: **Ja ja ja. A todo el mundo le gusta esta canción… ¡Qué bueno! Con el tema de las actualizaciones…Bue, me parece que si sigo así vamos para atrás… U pero intentaré ser más rápida con el capítulo siguiente. Y una pregunta: ¿Quiénes son las "Merodeadoras"?_

_Muchísimas Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Rahel Ocean´s: **Es genial que te parezca que la personalidad de mi Harry refleje al Harry de los libros ya que es esa mi intención. Entonces significa que lo estoy haciendo medianamente bien. Es una noticia que me alegra mucho realmente._

_Supongo que en este capítulo podrán ver un avance muy grande en lo que concierne a la historia (los dos anteriores son más bien una introducción obligada a este ya que tenía que respetar la letra de la canción) y no sé si algún otro capítulo será tan largo (no lo creo, me llevó demasiado este). _

_Muchas Gracias._

_**Witchmin: **Si, era cortito el capítulo anterior, pero es que no había mucho más que decir hasta no llegar a este. Realmente pienso que Harry está todo el tiempo preocupándose por alguien más. El pobre no tiene mucha autoestima..._

_Muchas Gracias por tu mensaje, seguiré escribiendo. _


	4. Capítulo IV

_Advierto que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sino que a JK Rowling y a Rata Blanca respectivamente._

_Así que sin más, sigamos con la historia…_

LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO

**_Y el mal que siempre existió no soportó_**

**_Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres_**

A la rata le tomó un par de días llegar hasta su amo.

Tuvo que esconderse un par de veces aquí y allá… Tanto como rata o como mago, muchos querían matarlo.

Además, era sumamente torpe con la magia. Nunca pasó los exámenes de aparición, así que no quería terminar escindido y que los del ministerio tuvieran que venir a reparar los daños (es decir, volver a juntar su cuerpo), descubriendo así que aún seguía con vida y no que había muerto como un mártir a manos del idiota de Sirius Black.

No podía usar un trasladador pues no tenía ninguno en esos momentos.

¿Polvos Flú? Ni pensarlo, lo atraparían los del ministerio. Los de la Red Flú colaboraban con Dumbledore en todo sentido. Desde que el idiota de Fudge perdió el mando, las cosas se habían tornado un poco difíciles.

Volar imposible. Corría el riesgo de ser visto y de morir al caer. Era sumamente horrible con la escoba. James nunca pudo transmitirle nada de su gracia sobre la escoba, por más que lo hubiera intentado miles de veces.

Peter realmente apestaba… en todo sentido.

Se valió de sus propios sucios medios para llegar hasta aquella casa abandonada, cerca del cementerio.

Al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y él paso.

Rápidamente se convirtió en hombre, sin dejar atrás algunos de sus rasgos de rata. No quería que esa horrible serpiente lo confundiera con un roedor de verdad y lo devorara.

Por todas partes, en aquella oscura sala de estar, hombres y mujeres iban de aquí para allá hablando seriamente, con pergaminos en las manos y en las mesas.

La actividad se había aumentado considerablemente desde que él se había marchado.

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas que flotaban en el aire, pues era noche cerrada. De igual manera, aquellas velas estaban siempre prendidas ya que todas las ventanas estaban tapiadas.

Peter echó un rápido vistazo por los alrededores y se agazapó un poco para empezar a caminar. No quería que nadie lo notara demasiado.

De hecho, nadie en aquella sala quiso fijarse en él. Todos estaban muy ocupados. El momento se acercaba vertiginosamente y todo mundo debía estar listo.

Se arrastró hasta la escalera y comenzó a subir rápidamente. Las maderas crujieron mientras él subía los escalones. Miraba con oscuros ojos negros todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Una expresión de miedo rondaba en su cara.

No se podría decir que había pasado allí los mejores momentos de su vida, pero ahora estaba condenado a seguir lo que había empezado al traicionar a James y a Lily.

Llegó al primer piso y caminó hacia la derecha. Sólo una puerta se escondía en las oscuridades de aquel pequeño pasillo.

Aquella estaba entreabierta, como casi siempre.

El hombre comenzó a sudar.

Con pulso tembloroso, una mano de plata empujó la puerta. La sala completa quedó a su entera vista.

Un butacón grande era lo más llamativo de aquella habitación, en la que la chimenea estaba apagada. Más velas voladoras daban algo de luz a la siniestra habitación.

Sentado allí estaba aquel hombre que había cambiado la historia de los magos para siempre.

Lord Voldemort jugaba con sus largos dedos blancos, con su varita. Tenía los ojos rojos clavados en ella, mientras su respiración lenta hacían que su pecho bajase y subiese con armonía.

La túnica negra se desparramaba en el piso, alrededor del butacón y uno de sus costados era aplastado por la cola de Nagini que dormitaba plácidamente sobre aquella alfombrita vieja, como una horrible parodia de perro.

¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí Colagusano?- dijo con una voz fría y aguda -¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme?-

Amo, las cosas han cambiado- comenzó el hombre entrando en la habitación con paso lento y respetuoso.

¿Y crees que Lord Voldemort no lo sabe¿Acaso crees que no puede saber que es lo que el chico hace o siente?- rió para sí, una risa tan fría como el mismo hielo -No, mi querido Colagusano. Si es así, estas equivocándote-

Lo lamento, mi señor. No fue mi intención insultarlo-

Deja de decir incoherencias y dime lo que necesito saber, Colagusano- terminó él.

Su tono de voz había cambiado y giró el butacón despertando a Nagini para ver al pequeño y asustadizo hombre de frente.

¿Quién diablos es esa mujer?- sus ojos se entrecerraron y los orificios rasgados que tenía como nariz se abrieron un poco aspirando con fuerza.

Peter lo observó unos segundos en silencio.

Su figura alta y delgada, ahora sentada, no hacía más que intimidar a cualquiera. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, era particularmente aterradora para él (Peter creía que lo hacía parecer un muerto) y sus ojos eran la peor parte; sus pupilas eran como las de un gato y tan negras como el jade contrastando enormemente con sus iris rojo sangre y su piel blanca. Su cabello negro era algo desordenado y sin vida.

Mi señor, he podido ver que se trata de un Hada. Vi su transformación y vi como el muchacho se fue con ella- contestó rápidamente Colagusano.

Su mano de plata apretaba con fuerza uno de los bordes de su sucia túnica.

Esta bien Colagusano, sólo confirmas mis teorías. Luego de que tú lo utilizaras, el Sauce fue curado por una poderosa y antigua magia que supuse de un Hada, ciertamente- las contorsiones que hacía su cara aplastada, como de serpiente, al hablar hacían que Peter se estremeciera.

¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó tímidamente, casi en un susurro el pequeño hombre semi-calvo.

No me sirve que el muchacho sea feliz y definitivamente que quien despierte ese sentimiento en él sea justamente una de las criaturas más poderosas entre todos los seres mágicos, si es malo- su voz se volvió profunda y llena de resentimiento y aquello a Peter le heló la sangre.

Quiero que Harry Potter no tenga más que rencor en su corazón, miedo, oscuridad, odio… Son aquellos los sentimientos que necesito para dominarlo, para aplastarlo finalmente y que deje de estorbar el camino del poderoso Lord Voldemort.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. Un silencio incómodo y expectante a la vez.

Sin embargo- comenzó de nuevo el mago oscuro- como siempre, gracias a mi astucia y a mis hábiles "contactos" esta situación no es del todo desastrosa-

Una tercera persona entró en la habitación en ese momento. Era mucho más alta que Peter y su túnica negra estaba impecable. Una capucha de igual color le ocultaba el rostro.

Mi señor, las hemos encontrado- dijo la mujer que se encontraba bajo la túnica.

Muy bien, Bellatrix. Me encargaré de esto personalmente-comentó Lord Voldemort asintiendo con una mirada fría.

Su oscura figura se puso de pie y Peter se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Quiero que el ejercito esté reunido a mi regreso. Atacaremos de inmediato- su voz aguda e impenetrable llegó a Peter y lo que dijo no le gustó para nada.

Si señor- contestó Bellatrix rápidamente y se retiro con paso resuelto de la habitación haciendo un frufrú con su túnica.

Voldemort se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica negra y empujó a Peter para que saliera de la habitación junto con él mientras Nagini se desenroscaba y desfilaba tras ellos.

Ha llegado la hora. Convertiré toda esta estúpida felicidad infantil en un odio profundo que lo cegará. Será aún más desgraciado ahora que ah alcanzado la dicha sólo para perderla. Entonces llegará mi turno para acabarlo. Nadie derrotará a Lord Voldemort jamás-

Bajaron por la crujiente escalera de madera y todos los mortífagos que estaban en la sala se giraron para verlos. Todos juntos, como marionetas controladas por el amo, hicieron una inclinación de cabeza al mismo tiempo para luego seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Sigue con tu guardia, Colagusano. Lord Voldemort tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora- comentó con desgano sin siquiera dirigirle la fría mirada a Peter.

Con una pequeña reverencia, Peter se alejó hacia la puerta de entrada, para luego convertirse en rata y salir de aquella casa con ánimo un poco más aliviado al saber que su señor no lo quería en el ataque inicial.

Voldemort sabía que aquel pequeño traidor no era exactamente un mortífago de excelencia ni mucho menos, pero de vez en cuando solía tener golpes de suerte que valían la pena aprovechar. Como cuando se encontró a la bruja del ministerio Bertha Jorkins.

Fue él quien le había revelado dónde estaba la casa de los Potter cuando ésta se encontraba bajo un potente hechizo de protección: el encantamiento Fidelio.

Y sí que supo aprovechar aquella situación.

Un estremecimiento repentino recorrió su espalda por toda la médula al recordar esa noche del 31 de Octubre.

"Maldita sea la hora en que ese idiota tuvo tanta suerte para sobrevivir a mi _Avada Kedavra_" solía pensar en momentos como este "Porque sólo eso fue lo que lo salvo de mí… su suerte. Su maldita suerte que no lo deja de acompañar. Pero no volverá a ocurrir"

Avanzaba con paso decidido hacía una de las mesas que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta principal, donde Bellatrix y un par de mortífagos más lo esperaban ansiosos.

Un mapa que abarcaba toda la superficie de la mesa relucía blanco-amarillento bañado por la luz de las velas.

De inmediato, Lord Voldemort posó sus rojos ojos sobre él.

Hemos ubicado la colonia en este punto específico del bosque, en Irlanda. Pero como usted sabe, mi señor, están en constante movimiento. La colonia entera está viajando hacia el norte. Así que debemos apresurarnos si queremos encontrarlas ya. Tienen un talento especial para esconderse, quisiera añadir- comentó el hombre que estaba a la derecha de Bellatrix rápidamente.

Exacto, Nott. Por eso es que me retirare de inmediato y quiero que tú y Mcnairvengan conmigo-

Muy bien señor. Buscaré al viejo Mcnair para avisarle. Ah vuelto de su excursión con los gigantes sólo hace unas horas... Con su permiso- el hombre se retiró con una reverencia rápida hacia la derecha de la sala mientras Lord Voldemort depositaba su fría mirada sobre las dos personas que habían quedado.

Quiero que movilicen a los gigantes, a los dementores, los clanes vampiro, a todos… En el límite de Hogwarts, en las afueras del bosque, hacia el norte. Además, no quiero ni que la más mínima lechuza los visualice. Necesitamos el factor sorpresa para que todo marche a la perfección-

Mi Lord, será bastante difícil controlar a todas las bestias juntas…- comenzó el mago de cabello platinado, pero de inmediato se quedó callado ante la mirada de su amo -Si señor, entendido-

Esperen hasta que yo llegue para atacar. No quiero que se les escape algún troll idiota y delate nuestra posición. No quiero ningún error esta vez- Sus rojos ojos se entrecerraron con maldad, mientras las últimas gélidas palabras salían de su boca.

Comprendemos señor- afirmó Bellatrix segura, mientras que Malfoy no podía más que asentir con la cabeza.

Todo listo, mi señor- llegó diciendo Nott. Detrás de él un hombre un poco más pequeño se acercaba con rapidez.

Muy bien, estas son las coordenadas. Los quiero detrás de mí sin hacer ningún sonido, así que utilicen sobre ustedes mismos el hechizo insonorizadory asegúrense de que las capas invisibles los cubran por completo- dijo Voldemort señalando con un fino y blanco dedo sobre la superficie del mapa donde los paralelos y los meridianos encantados especificaban las coordenadas del preciso lugar donde él estaba apoyando la yema.

Comprendido, señor- dijo Mcnair con voz áspera pero con un dejo de diversión ante la perspectiva de esta nueva incursión al bosque.

No hagan ningún movimiento y no hablen a menos que yo les diga lo contrario- siguió el Señor de las Tinieblas mientras se colocaba bien los pliegues de su capa para luego desaparecer, sabiendo que aquellos dos a los que hablaba, harían lo mismo segundos después.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que la colonia no estaría gustosa de verlo ni mucho menos. Pero, como siempre, él sabía a la perfección cómo manejarla. Las Hadas y su poder lo habían ayudado con muchos de sus experimentos. Así es, si no fuera por ellas tal vez jamás habría conseguido la inmortalidad.

Eran muy pocos aquellos que se daban cuenta que el color de su piel, blanco pálido como la luna, era exactamente el mismo que el que tenían ellas.

Claro, una secuela de alguno de sus pasados experimentos. Pero finalmente le gustaba como quedaba.

Gracias a miles de hechizos de su propia invención combinados con otros de magia antigua él había podido convertirse en el mago más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Aquel que ningún mago osaba llamar por su nombre. Un nombre también inventado por él mismo.

Todo se lo debía a su gran astucia. Siempre alcanzó todo por sus propios medios, sin ayuda de nadie.

Desde la venganza, la muerte de su padre, todo había salido a las mil maravillas. Había formado un ejercito lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a los idiotas defiende-muggles del ministerio y del mundo; había conseguido más poder que cualquiera antes de él y se había convertido en la persona más temida por toda la comunidad mágica. Nunca atacó Hogwarts simplemente porque no había nada allí que le interesara realmente. Las estúpidas habladurías de la gente de que le temía a ese viejo decrépito, Albus Dumbledore, le causaban gracia.

Lord Voldemort no le temía a nada ni a nadie.

Incluso habían formado movimientos en su contra: La Orden del Fénix no era más que un grupo de chiflados que creía que podrían detenerlo. Que lejos estaban de su propósito… Jamás podrían detenerlo.

Pero un día, uno de sus mortífagos escuchó algo en el Cabeza de Puerco y así supo que Dumbledore era poseedor de una profecía que lo involucraba a él; una profecía dicha por la tataranieta de una gran vidente; una profecía que decidiría su destino.

Intentó hacerse de esa profecía muchas veces, pero nunca lo logró debido a los ineptos que tenía como mortífagos. El Ministerio la había catalogado como auténtica y la había puesto en el Departamento de Misterios, así que se trataba de algo importante.

Decidió poner fin a la leyenda de que alguien acabaría con él.

No creía que algún mago pudiera derrotarlo alguna vez, pero ser precavido era una de sus virtudes, así que decidió no dejar cabos sueltos y matar a aquel que la profecía indicaba como su más grande enemigo.

Un niño de tan solo un año de edad con un par de padres miembros de la Orden que habían escapado tres veces de sus manos y de la muerte. Tenían mucha suerte, sin duda.

Aquello no tenía que ser más que un simple "trámite".

Pero para su desgracia no fue así.

Habiendo aprendido la lección al comprobar que tienes que hacerlo tú mismo si quieres un trabajo bien echo, se encaminó a casa de los Potter tras conseguir que su "guardián" revelase su ubicación.

Pero una vez allí, habiendo matado a los idiotas de los padres del muchacho, las cosas empezaron a salir mal.

Aquel bebe que se encontraba en la cuna desvió su hechizo actuando como un espejo para luego confinarlo a algo mucho menos que un espíritu que sólo podía sobrevivir ocupando el cuerpo de otros.

Maldito muchacho y su maldita suerte.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, no pudo matarlo.

Sus conjuros a base de poder de criaturas mágicas como las hadas y los unicornios lograron hacer de él un ser inmortal. Un ser que jamás podría ser destruido por nadie.

Consiguió salir adelante y volver a ser el Lord Voldemort de antes, o mejor aún, un Lord Voldemort más poderoso.

Por su sangre corría un poder muy antiguo, el poder que protegió a Harry Potter la noche del 31 de Octubre y lo llevó a él a la ruina. Y su nuevo poder impediría que cualquiera lo matase.

Irónicamente, gracias a una asquerosa sangre-sucia.

Lilian Potter y su estúpido sacrificio por su hijo lo habían convertido a él en el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra.

Solo quedaba aquella pequeña molestia que entrenaba en Hogwarts ese verano. Aquel maldito individuo que gracias a su endemoniada suerte había logrado escapar de sus garras tantas veces.

Harry Potter tenía un gran poder, era cierto… No era un enemigo que pudiera subestimar. Pero, como Albus Dumbledore, ser un gran y poderoso mago no lo califica para poder derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Y ahora esto. Tenía que lidiar con una estúpida felicidad que el desgraciado Potter había dejado al aire para él.

Oh si… Hacía tiempo ya que el chico había aprendido lo suficiente de Oclumancia para ocultarle todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Pero a Lord Voldemort no se lo engaña fácilmente. Él era un experto en Legeremancia y nadie podía escapar de ello. Ni siquiera Harry Potter.

Así supo que era un Hada aquella que ahora lo hacía tan dichoso y que próximamente lo haría tan infeliz.

Otra ironía más. Justamente un Hada que es tan difícil de derrotar para algunos… Pero él sabía exactamente que era lo que necesitaba para hacerla sucumbir sin siquiera usar su varita. Y cuando ella cayera, Harry caería también y en ese momento tantos años de lucha, tantos años de rencor, tantos años perdidos en la limpieza de la sangre serían vengados y Lord Voldemort ya no tendrá ninguna leyenda con patas que intente detenerlo.

Si, su venganza, el final de aquella maldita suerte del chico, será algo que disfrutará con sumo placer…

Apareció en aquel oscuro bosque un par de segundos después, pensando todo aquello. Completamente concentrado en encontrar aquella colonia que estaba buscando.

Sintió como sus mortífagos aparecían detrás de él, pero no los vio. Simplemente avanzó por la espesura del bosque utilizando su varita para apartar vegetación molesta.

Más adelante, en la oscura noche y en las alturas, unas pequeñas y apenas perceptibles lucecitas se movían de aquí para allá.

Excelente, ya las hemos encontrado- susurró Lord Voldemort con una fría voz mientras sus rojos ojos escrutaban las alturas y ponía la varita en alto -Comencemos con esto de una vez-

En el castillo todo el mundo se estaba levantando. A pesar de ser verano, ese día amaneció frío y completamente nublado. El cielorraso del comedor estaba negro y las nubes se arremolinaban producto del fuerte viento. La nueva semana comenzaba otra vez con unas horribles clases de entrenamientos para auxilios de urgencia.

Harry no la detestaba tanto como Ron, pero no podría decirse que era su clase favorita.

En cambio, Hermione parecía encantada con todo aquello.

¿Me vas a decir que volver a colocar un brazo descuartizado en el hombro de alguien no te da nada de asco!- gritó el pelirrojo a todo volumen mientras iban bajando una de las escaleras del castillo.

Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, Ron- decía Hermione con una paciencia fingida.

La verdad es que aquellos dos a pesar de haberse convertido en buenos amigos, se pasaban el día peleando por distintas cosas que iban desde las más mínimas ("¿podrías por favor, comer con la boca cerrada?") hasta las más importantes ("¡A nadie le importa la libertad de los elfos¡Ni siquiera a ellos mismos!").

Harry simplemente se hacía a un lado, aquellas estúpidas disputas lo tenían un poco harto.

Ya basta, me duele la cabeza- dijo Harry con voz suplicante.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y siguió caminando a su lado con cara seria, pero sin decir nada, mientras que Ron no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo. Ambos dejaron de provocarse mutuamente.

Dejaron los últimos escalones de la escalera de piedra atrás y se encaminaron hacia una de las aulas de aquel pasillo.

Unos cuantos compañeros estaban en la puerta, todavía entrando cuando el trío llegó.

Malfoy, como siempre, dirigió una de esas miradas penetrantes a Hermione.

Harry odiaba que hiciera eso, pues él sabía que sólo era una provocación.

Dándose cuenta, ella lo sujetó más firmemente del brazo. No quería otra disputa allí.

No le hagas caso- le susurro al mismo tiempo que el rubio le quitaba los ojos de encima para pasar por la puerta del salón.

Harry intentó tranquilizarse y bajar la aceleración de su pulso mientras Ron, que se había quedado rezagado se acercaba con la causa por la que se había quedado más atrás sin llegar a ver lo de Malfoy.

Luna saludó sonriente mirando siempre con sus grandes ojos que la hacían lucir un poco extraña. A Hermione le había caído bien desde el principio, pero ciertos arranques de la chica le ponían los nervios de punta. Estuvo a punto de hechizarla el día en que en el almuerzo no dejó de decirle a Hermione que si ella nunca había visto los snorkacks de cuernos arrugadosera porque nunca había estado en el sitio indicado

¡No existe tal criatura!- afirmaba Hermione sin sentido, mientras que toda la mesa las miraba discutir. Ella había leído acerca de todas las criaturas mágicas que existían, además de que su colonia viajaba constantemente por todo el mundo. No había la más remota posibilidad de que aquella chica tuviera razón. Pero esa no era una excusa para que no siguiera discutiendo.

¿Cómo te has levantado esta mañana Luna?- preguntó Harry a modo de saludo.

Con los pies, como siempre- contestó ella sin más mientras arrastraba a un ya frustrado Ron hacia dentro del aula.

Harry y Hermione rieron.

Después de ti- se ofreció él. Hermione pasó delante chocando una de sus alas con la cara de Harry haciendo que éste, del cosquilleo, estornudara.

El mago del ministerio que se encargaba de darles aquella clase, Ian McMillan era un conocido Sanador del Hospital San Mungo, aunque ahora se dedicaba a enseñar. Además era el abuelo del compañero de Harry Ernie McMillan (un agradable muchacho de Hufflepuff).

Siempre trataba de hacer que la clase fuera más llevadera y no tan "vomitiva" como podría llegar a ser, pero con una materia como aquella, los esfuerzos del pobre anciano eran en vano.

Buenos días- exclamó al ver que todos estaban dentro de la clase ya -comencemos rápido y nos iremos más temprano-

Harry sonrió. Aquel mago era particularmente peculiar. Era muy alto y fornido, y en sus buenos años Harry supuso que habría sido un buen jugador de rugby (aunque siendo un mago lo dudaba). Ahora, sin embargo llevaba una barba blanca algo corta y un pelo canoso que no llegaba a cubrir bien la coronilla.

Él y Hermione ocuparon sus habituales lugares en el fondo debido a que las alas de ella no dejaban que cualquiera que estuviera atrás viera algo, mientras que Ron se sentaba enfrente al lado de Luna.

El profesor comenzó con su habitual charla sobre los movimientos cuando Harry lo sintió.

Una punzada en la frente, en la cicatriz...

Hacía tiempo ya desde que no sentía nada como aquello.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry se empeño en aprender Oclumancia y desde entonces los dolores en la cicatriz habían ido desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Sin embargo este era diferente a los que sentía normalmente... este era como el de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, como los que sentía con Quirrell.

Fue entonces que comprendió el alcance de aquello.

Harry¿estas bien?- preguntó Hermione tocándole el brazo.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que se había tomado la cabeza con una mano.

Al escuchar a Hermione, Ron se dio vuelta y sólo le bastó ese vistazo para reconocer el síntoma "Voldemort" de su amigo.

¡Diablos!- murmuro por lo bajo -¿es la cicatriz?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza a su amigo.

En ese momento, en algún lugar a muchos metros de donde ellos se encontraban sonó una gran explosión.

¡Voldemort está aquí!- gritó de repente Harry levantándose precipitadamente mientras comenzaba con la carrera hacia la puerta del salón.

¡Maldita sea¿Cómo diablos entró?- dijo Ron saliendo tras él con Hermione, Luna y el resto de la clase a sus espaldas.

¡Recuerden las instrucciones para estos casos de emergencia!- gritaba el profesor McMillan entre todos los futuros aurors que salían en estampida hacia el Gran Salón-¡Tomen sus posiciones y no actúen hasta recibir órdenes!-

A estas alturas Dumbledore debe estar más que enterado- gritaba Harry a sus espaldas porque sabía que Ron lo estaba siguiendo.

Saltó los primeros escalones de la escalera que conducía al piso en el que estaba el despacho del director mientras a lo lejos una nueva explosión se hacía oír.

A su lado como un fantasma, Hermione lo alcanzaba. Sus alas se batían a una velocidad tal que sólo se le notaban como reflejos plateados semi-celestes.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera ella descendió y comenzó a correr a su lado.

Al final de aquel pasillo la gárgola comenzó a moverse para dejar paso a una escalera de la cual descendía el anciano director del colegio.

Harry y los demás llegaron jadeando delante de él.

¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, profesor?- fue Ron el que preguntó primero al recuperar el aliento.

Dumbledore estaba más serio que nunca y de vez en cuando miraba a Harry de reojo. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban.

Nos hemos estado preparando para esto. Señorita Lovegood, por favor haga que los comunicadores llamen a todos los refuerzos necesarios y que se queden dentro del castillo todo el tiempo que les sea posible.

Si profesor- dijo Luna para luego salir corriendo por un pasillo lateral.

Ella sabía a dónde tenía que ir exactamente. Habían hecho varios simulacros para situaciones como esta. Luna era uno de los comunicadores, es decir, aquellos que se encargarían de avisar a todos los aurors y miembros de la orden, que el castillo estaba bajo ataque. Sabía que, una vez enterados, estos se encargarían por su parte de organizarlos refuerzos.

Por supuesto, no era la única... sólo era una más de todos los que seguramente estarían esperando en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall en estos momentos... La Red Flú sería su principal arma en estos momentos y si comprobaban que algunas de las más importantes barreras de Hogwarts habían sido rotas, utilizarían trasladadores.

Ron observó como la figura de Luna desaparecía al girar una esquina y fijó de nuevo su mirada en Dumbledore.

Los cuadros de los alrededores se movían inquietos y hablaban entre sí mirando al grupo.

Demasiado paciente para el gusto de Ron, Dumbledore no dijo nada más hasta que Snape apareció por detrás de ellos como una sombra.

Hermione, quien ya lo había notado le dejó paso.

¿Cuál es la situación Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad pero sin dejar de escrutar la mirada del antiguo profesor de pociones de Harry.

Son cientos, profesor. Traen consigo a los gigantes aunque no los están controlando muy bien. De echo, no están controlando nada bien a ninguna de las criaturas que traen consigo, lo que creo que es más peligroso que si las controlaran. Vienen por el lado este del bosque prohibido. Ya se han encontrado con el nido de las acromántulas y por eso han oído las explosiones- Snape hablaba rápido y sin mirar a ninguno de los muchachos.

Ya veo...- contestó Dumbledore serenamente.

En esos momentos McGonagall, Sprout, Kingsley y otros cuantos profesores, aurors y miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron a donde ellos estaban reunidos. Aquel pasillo se convirtió en el "centro de comandos".

Snape espero que todos terminaran de llegar para seguir con su relato.

¿Qué es lo que sabemos, profesor?- preguntó la vicedirectora del colegio. Su sombrero se había inclinado hacia un costado con la carrera.

Vienen por el lado este del bosque y han chocado con el nido de las acromántulas. Como bien supusimos han reclutado bastantes criaturas mágicas. Supongo que en estos momentos los basiliscos deben estar abriéndoles el paso entre la colonia de Aragog¿o me equivoco Severus?- dijo Dumbledore primero contándole a la multitud y después clavando sus ojos en Snape.

Es cierto. Luego de que unos cuantos mortífagos algo idiotas como para tratar de espantarlas a explosiones declararan abiertamente que estaban aquí, les echaron los basiliscos encima. Un movimiento bastante hábil considerando que son enemigos naturales- comentó Snape como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Seguramente Voldemort se habrá molestado bastante- comentó Harry por primera vez ante aquel grupo.

De repente todos parecieron darse cuenta de que él estaba allí y se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos.

Harry nunca podría definir la mezcla de lástima y esperanza que había en los ojos de aquellas personas que lo miraban en ese momento.

Si eres tan amable Severus¿podrías decirnos si los dementores están con ellos en este momento?- preguntó Dumbledore sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.

No- respondió él fríamente -los mortífagos no podrían soportarlo. Vendrán por su cuenta en un grupo apartado. Probablemente sean ellos los que rodeen Hogwarts en algún momento determinado. El Plan es que no quede ninguna salida por ninguno de los flancos del castillo. Quieren hacer un exterminio- sentenció.

Una especie de electricidad recorrió los cuerpos de los que escuchaban esas palabras en la voz de Snape.

Entiendo- terminó diciendo Dumbledore -Que los aurors se coloquen en sus lugares frente a la entrada del castillo. A Voldemort le tomará otros 10 minutos más en llegar allí. Por sobre todas las cosas tenemos que evitar que entren-

Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Kingsley y salió disparado por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras luego.

Severus, puedes irte. Ya sabes lo que necesito de ti- le dijo a Snape quien asintió con la cabeza y salió por el mismo lugar que Kingsley.

A los demás, los quiero en las torres. Que intenten detener cualquier ataque desde los cielos. Tendremos que resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos- con eso, McGonagall salió disparada seguida de un par de magos más que, como Harry supuso, iban a buscar a los aprendices que en esos momentos se encontrarían en el gran salón.

¿Y nosotros qué, señor?- se animó a preguntar Hermione cuando de vuelta, en ese pasillo y a la vista de la gárgola, volvieron a quedar sólo ellos y Dumbledore.

Yo quiero estar en el frente, profesor. Como en todos los ensayos- se apresuró a agregar Harry.

Ron pudo notar como su amigo y su profesor se batieron en un duelo de miradas durante unos segundos.

Cada cual tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, Harry y si tú crees estar preparado para esto, pues bien, ha llegado el momento- dijo Dumbledore apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Hermione contempló la escena embelesada y al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía por qué, pero aquello le parecía una despedida y no le gustaba para nada.

Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- finalizó el profesor quitando su mano de Harry -Ahora, vamos-

Harry sentía como su estómago se había vuelto una piedra mientras tomó la mano de Hermione y siguió a su profesor escaleras abajo.

Toda su vida estaba dedicada a este momento, a lo que sucedería a continuación. Una profecía había indicado que este sería el final. Para bien o para mal, este sería el final. Y como tantas otras veces, Harry creyó que no saldría vivo de esta.

Espero que las acromántulas no hayan decidido seguirlos, porque juro que mataré a Hagrid- decía Ron por lo bajo.

Bajaron las escaleras con paso ligero hasta llegar al Gran Salón, el cual estaba desierto ahora a no ser por los cientos de elfos domésticos que los esperaban allí.

Dificúltenles el camino- dijo Dumbledore a la multitud de pequeñas criaturas que se le acercaban por todos lados vistiendo repasadores con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Al escuchar las palabras de su Amo, todos los elfos hicieron una inclinación tan profunda que la punta de sus narices tocaba el suelo. Luego, con un chasquido de sus dedos, desaparecieron.

Harry no lo había notado, pero los fantasmas de Hogwarts también estaban allí, observándolos expectantes.

Quiero un informe detallado de cuantos son, que criaturas vienen con ellos y por dónde están tratando de entrar- dijo Dumbledore al paso mientras les dirigía una rápida mirada.

Si profesor- dijo el Barón Sangriento, quien parecía comandar a la tropilla de fantasmas

¡Andando!- gritó después, al tiempo en que todos los fantasmas salían en diferentes direcciones haciendo destellos plateados.

Harry no había soltado la mano de Hermione y en cierto sentido, eso lo reconfortaba. Por otro lado sabía cual era el peligro al que la estaba exponiendo y no le gustaba nada.

Adivinando su preocupación, Hermione apretó un poco más su mano haciendo que Harry volviera a brillar. Una vez más hizo que él se sintiera lleno de vida, hizo que una magia indescriptible recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, hizo que su poder aumentara...

Sin dejar de caminar detrás de Dumbledore, Harry sonrió para sí, sintiendo estas y muchas cosas más. Definitivamente ella se hacía sentir, lo llenaba de vida.

Llegaron a las puertas principales.

Ron, Harry y Dumbledore tomaron sus varitas.

Las puertas se abrieron en el preciso momento en que en los límites del bosque aparecían cientos de figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras.

Harry se adelantó un poco sólo para ver como muchos de ellos dirigían sus varitas al tormentoso cielo para, mediante unos rayos verdes, hacer aparecer la marca tenebrosa, más grande y brillante que nunca.

Un rayo blanco cruzó el cielo en esos momentos, para que segundos después su trueno hiciera temblar la tierra.

Frente a Harry, un grupo de aurors ya se había puesto en fila como barrera del castillo.

Pero diferían en número. Como mucho, Harry supuso que ellos serían unos 100... Unos 30 aurors entrenados ya profesionalmente y 20 profesores que en esos momentos estaban en los terrenos del castillo. Los otros 50 eran aprendices de auror (él incluido).

Entretanto, los mortífagos serían 500. O 666 pensó Harry con un sarcasmo que hasta él mismo quedó impresionado con sus ideas.

Las figuras negras avanzaron en semi-círculo hacia el castillo.

Recuerden que queremos capturarlos, no matarlos- gritó Dumbledore mientras se unía a la fila de aurors.

Harry escuchó que un poco más allá Ojo Loco refunfuñaba.

Ron, Hermione y él se colocaron un poco apartados del grupo de aurors, y al mirar para arriba, notaron que desde numerosas ventanas del castillo asomaban unas cuantas cabezas.

Fue cuando miraban hacia arriba que el suelo comenzó a temblar.

¡Perfecto!- vociferó Ron a sus amigos -Bonito momento para un terremoto-

Todos los que estaban allí tuvieron que hacer equilibrio para no caer.

Entonces Hermione gritó.

¡Dios Mío!- exclamó Ron.

¡No puede ser!- rugió Harry.

Por detrás de la fila de mortífagos, apartando literalmente todo a su paso y blandiendo troncos de árboles recién arrancados se acercaban por lo menos 7 gigantes.

¡Harry, creo que Hagrid tenía razón cuando dijo que Grawp era pequeño!- le gritó Ron a su amigo por sobre los sonidos que hacían los pies de los gigantes al tocar el suelo.

Hermione noto que algunos tenían lastimaduras en la cara y que sangraban un poco.

Estaban muy enfadados, gritaban y zamarreaban los troncos en un intento de sacarse la furia que tenían encima.

Sin embargo, los aurors no se movieron de su posición.

Los mortífagos estaban avanzando.

¿Cómo diablos se supone que aguantaremos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos?- gritaba Ron exasperado mientras que ellos se acercaban un poco más.

Por un costado del bosque, un basilisco se deslizaba hábilmente.

De repente, Harry pudo distinguir pequeños destellos en los alrededores de los gigantes y luego notó que también aparecían sobre ellos.

Tratando de quitarse fuera lo que fuera eso, uno de los gigantes que venía en medio comenzó a sacudir un tronco especialmente grande que traía en la mano. Parecía que quería deshacerse de una mosca molesta.

¡Oh, por Dios!- dijo Hermione llevándose ambas manos a la boca -Son los elfos-

Totalmente asombrado, Harry afinó más la vista y por fin pudo ver como las pequeñas criaturas aparecían y desaparecían de los hombros de los gigantes con un chasquido de dedos.

De repente, el gigante que Harry había observado (uno particularmente grande y feo, según su opinión) golpeó fuertemente al que venía caminando a su lado en un intento de quitarse un elfo que le mordía la oreja.

El de al lado reaccionó con furia y le asestó un golpe en el medio de la cabeza con una especie de escudo de madera muy toscamente tallado.

Así, los gigantes comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos.

Los mortífagos que estaban más cerca sufrieron las consecuencias, cuando uno de ellos cayó haciendo temblar la tierra más fuerte que antes.

Las bajas habían comenzado incluso antes de la batalla.

Un tercer gigante se unió a la pelea interna mientras los demás seguían avanzando detrás de la fila de magos.

¡Listos¡Ahora!- grito una conocida y odiada voz para Harry. En el medio del semi-circulo de mortífagos que avanzaba hacia ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange se sacó la capucha y tiró la máscara a la hierva.

Un rayo volvió a cruzar el cielo cuando los magos tenebrosos comenzaron a correr y a lanzar hechizos contra ellos.

Un grupo de Trols había salido corriendo del bosque blandiendo hoscos garrotes. Se dirigían a los magos con una expresión de furia en sus pequeñas caras verdes.

Hermione materializó un escudo plateado frente a ellos justo a tiempo ya que unos cuantos mortífagos les lanzaron hechizos desvanecedores y maldiciones.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a derribar a algunos mientras se movían de un lado a otro esquivando los hechizos.

El trío había coordinado muy bien sus movimientos desde que Hermione había llegado.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía varita y no podía atacar a nadie. No por lo menos de la manera corriente. Pero sí podía protegerlos. Así que se encargaba de la defensa mientras que Ron y Harry del ataque.

Ron notó que la fila de aurors se había desintegrado y que la mayoría estaban tratando de abarcar más de lo que podían.

Una maldición _Cruciatus_ le había rozado la oreja e incluso le había erizado los pelitos de la nuca, pero había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para moverse y escapar de ella.

Desde lo alto, alguien derribó al mago que lo había atacado.

Ron sabía que los aprendices que estaban en el Castillo estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Más allàHarry vio como Tonks caía y corrió hacia allí golpeando con el codo a un mago que atacaba a Malfoy y que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

Draco aprovechó que su atacante se dobló sobre su abdomen para inmovilizarlo y desaparecerlo.

Todos a la mazmorra- parafraseó al director mientras apuntaba su varita a su siguiente "victima".

Harry vio como un mortífago también se percató de que Tonks estaba tirada (probablemente por un _Desmaius_ perdido o algo así porque nadie la estaba acechando en esos momentos) y empezaba a levantar el brazo para apuntarla con su varita.

Hermione pasó volando por detrás del mortífago y le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca justo en el momento en que Harry derrapaba para ponerse frente a Tonks.

De inmediato, un elfo apareció a su lado algo aturdido.

¡Llévala adentro!- le gritó Harry al elfo que de inmediato tomó a Tonks por una mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Al siguiente segundo, ninguno de los dos estaban.

Hermione apuntó un dedo a uno de los Trols que habían llegado hasta allí y este se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

Harry se paró. observo al Trol ("tiene más cara de idiota de lo que recordaba") y corrió detrás de un muro del colegio con Hermione detrás de él.

¡Diablos¿Cuántos quedamos?- preguntó de inmediato tratando de observar un poco la situación.

Se había largado a llover y los gigantes corrían de aquí para allá tratando de agarrar a los magos (sin distinción entre aurors y mortífagos) con sus grandes manos.

Harry vio como un mortífago tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapado mientras se distrajo peleando con Kingsley. El gigante lo aplastó con las dos manos.

No muchos, los mortífagos tuvieron más bajas pero nosotros no somos suficientes. En cuestión de minutos estaremos derrotados si la ayuda no llega- habló Hermione rápidamente.

Ambos salieron de atrás del muro a seguir combatiendo.

A Hermione la lluvia la fortalecía, era su aliada natural. Voló hacia el lago esquivando las manos de uno de los gigantes que la quería atrapar.

"En tus sueños, grandote" pensó para sí mientras un hechizo rebotaba en su escudo.

¡Hey¡Hermione!- le gritaron desde abajo.

Ella voló hacia donde provenían las voces que la llamaban y encontró a los gemelos peleando contra un corpulento mago encapuchado.

Con un _Petrificus Totalus _los gemelos lograron derribarlo y luego lo desaparecieron.

Hermione notó que George tenía un hilito de sangre chorreando desde la cabeza.

Necesitamos tiempo- le gritó Fred mientras corrían tratando de esquivar a uno de los gigantes.

¿Tiempo?- preguntó atónita Hermione.

Si- explicó Fred -Necesitamos que nos cedas 5 minutos de protección mientras prendemos estos- entonces, sacó de su bolsillo un montón de cohetes.

De acuerdo- dijo Hermione no del todo convencida mientras se paraba cerca de los muchachos y aparecía su escudo plateado una vez más. Pero esta vez era un poco más grande, abarcándolos a los tres y dándoles espacio extra para que los gemelos hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Los gemelos comenzaron a prender los fuegos artificiales mágicos al tiempo que dos gigantes se habían dado cuenta de que en las ventanas de las torres de Hogwarts, varios magos les lanzaban hechizos y comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente.

Unos cuantos más y listo Hermione- le gritó George mientras encendía con la punta de su varita uno de los cohetes más grandes.

Ella nunca supo de dónde sacaron tantos.

¡Listo, ahora sal de aquí!- gritó Fred cuando acabó de prender el último y salió corriendo con la varita en alto.

Hermione desapareció el escudo y se alejó lo suficiente como para ver como los fuegos artificiales Weasley comenzaban con la acción.

Los gigantes estaban golpeando la torre con sus puños cuando sintieron que algo los estaba rodeando. Los cohetes de los Weasley volaban por todos lados y explotaban cerca de cualquier cosa que se moviera, para luego volver a prenderse y volver a volar.

El cielo oscuro sólo iluminado débilmente por la Marca Tenebrosa, ahora brillaba blanco, rojo, verde, azul y muchos otros colores a causa de los fuegos artificiales.

Sin contar el ruido que hacían, no sólo con sus explosiones, sino con su vuelo (parecían Banshee).

Algo aturdido, Harry recordó el ruido que hacía su huevo dorado del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando no estaba bajo el agua.

Pero, por alguna razón, en el momento en el que un nuevo rayo iluminaba el cielo, todo dejó de moverse.

Los gigantes, los magos, los elfos... Incluso la lluvia había dejado de caer para quedarse suspendida en el aire.

Harry no entendía que estaba pasando, pero aquello no le gustaba nada.

Desde un costado, sentado en el piso y con un brazo muy lastimado Ron podía ver todo aquello. Su instinto le aseguraba que algo muy malo estaba a punto de fallar y para su mala suerte, su instinto muy pocas veces se equivocaba.

¡Harry!- gritó al ver que él también parecía moverse.

Aliviado por escuchar esa voz amiga, Harry corrió a un lado de Ron, sin bajar la varita ni la guardia ni un segundo.

No lo miró, pero le preguntó si estaba bien.

Esto no es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar- auguró Ron soportando el dolor de su brazo.

Me temo que si- dijo Dumbledore.

Para alivio de Harry el viejo director se había aparecido justo al lado de ellos.

Desde lejos, Hermione llegó volando, con su túnica celeste cielo haciendo ondas por la velocidad que traía.

¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó a Dumbledore cuando se halló a su lado.

Me temo que Voldemort hará su aparición, esto es magia muy difícil de hacer. El Tiempo no es algo que todos los magos puedan controlar- respondió él con sus ojos celestes clavados en el frente y con su varita en la mano firmemente sujetada.

Exacto- dijo una voz terriblemente fría y profunda.

Hola Tom... ¿Por qué no te nos muestras?- preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad pero con cierta ferocidad en sus palabras.

¿Fuegos Artificiales?- preguntó una figura oscura que estaba delante de ellos y que Harry había creído paralizada como a todos a su alrededor -Por favor, Dumbledore... Creía que tendrías más para enfrentarte a mí ejercito-

Y hay más, te lo aseguro Tom- contestó Dumbledore con la voz aún calmada.

Dumbledore dio un paso adelante tratando de que los tres muchachos quedaran detrás de su persona.

No me cabe duda- dijo Lord Voldemort mientras se descubría la cara revelando sus facciones como de serpiente.

Los ojos rojos impresionaron a Hermione, pero no tanto como su piel blanca.

No puede ser...-susurró observándolo atónita.

Veo que te has rodeado de gente poderosa, Harry Potter- comentó con malicia -que bueno que ellos estén para presenciar tu muerte-

Una mano con dedos muy largos y blancos salió del bolsillo de la túnica de aquel que Hermione miraba sorprendida.

El Señor de las Tinieblas, como lo llamaban sus seguidores.

Era mucho más terrorífico de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar jamás, Hermione lo sabía y también sabía de sus experimentos con los de su clase pero esta confirmación visual la había desorientado.

Voldemort los estaba apuntando, así como Dumbledore, Harry y Ron lo estaban apuntado a él.

¡Oh! Qué desconsiderado soy... No puedo matar a alguien a quien no se me ha presentado. Que mala educación la mía- dijo Lord Voldemort entrecerrando los rojos ojos y apretando la varita con más fuerza -¿Quién es tu noviecita Potter?-

Y el momento llegó. Como Harry había querido evitar. Sin embargo no pudo, ella estaba ahí y no se iría por nada del mundo... "_Hasta caer muerta" _le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Déjate de juegos Tom. No es esto por lo que estas aquí- dijo Dumbledore y tras dar un latigazo con la varitauna especie de haz de fuego color morado salió de su varita y chocó contra el escudo de plata que Voldemort tenía.

Ron también atacó, dada la ofensiva del director del colegio Hogwarts. Utilizó un rayo muy brillante que hizo el mismo impacto en el escudo que el hechizo de Dumbledore, produciendo otro fuerte Gong.

Voldemort desapareció un instante luego dejando un espacio libre de gotitas justo donde había estado.

¡Hermione, escudo!- dijo el anciano mago desapareciendo también.

Ella asintió y se puso entre los muchachos para formar el escudo.

Harry, haz algo por esto- le gritó Ron molesto mientras veía que Dumbledore y Voldemort se lanzaban hechizos apareciendo y desapareciendo en distintos lugares, dejando huecos de gotitas a su paso -ahora antes de vuelva-

Aprovechando el momento, Harry apuntó su varita a Ron y luchando contra su dolor de cabeza pronunció el hechizo.

Dolorosamente, pero funcionó- comentó Ron momentos después incorporándose él también de un salto -Genial, ahora tengo todo el trasero mojado-

Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos que de tu trasero- le dijo Hermione enfadada.

Un hechizo fue directo hacia ellos y golpeó en el escudo de Hermione.

Había sido tan fuerte que no sólo había logrado desaparecerlo (aunque no traspasarlo, el hechizo se deshizo con el contacto también), sino que también lanzó a los tres muchachos un metro hacia atrás.

Harry cayó de espaldas y por un momento olvidó su dolor de cabeza para sentir el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cadera.

Un poco más allàsobre el pasto verde, Ron había caído sobre un elfo, aplastando su pequeña figura.

Harry miró para arriba, mientras Ron se incorporaba nuevamente (y levantaba al elfo) y se dio cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros de un mortífago que en esos momentos apuntaba a George mientras este corría.

Hermione tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre sus alas haciéndose mucho daño, sin contar el fuerte golpe que había sido aquel hechizo para su magia.

Intentó levantarse de inmediato, pero no pudo, así que se sentó apoyándose sobre el pie del gigante que tenía justo al lado. Estaba muy mareada.

Voldemort volvió a aparecer en esos momentos justo en el lugar en el que ellos habían estado parados minutos antes.

_Expelliarmus-_ gritó el Señor Oscuro apuntando a Harry, quien no estaba atento y sintió como su cuerpo era desplazado hacia atrás mientras la varita salía volando de su mano.

_Expelliarmus- _gritó una vez más y también hizo volar a Ron que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ahora él poseía todas las varitas y Harry sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas del dolor.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Potter y sus aurors no fueron más que puro cuento- dijo Voldemort jugando con la varita de Harry.

Más allàRon volvía a pararse.

¿Y quien eres tú?- preguntó mirando a Hermione.

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miraba con odio.

¿Acaso no te han enseñado a responder en tu colonia?- rió con malicia.

Harry, desconcentrado y demasiado mareado sentía una alegría que no era propia de sí mismo. La Oclumancia se había ido al demonio con tal dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, aún estaba conciente.

Déjate de sarcasmos y has lo que viniste a hacer- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Se había levantado y se acercaba a Voldemort con fiereza.

Calma, joven Potter, no quiero matarte hasta que no conozcas el verdadero nombre de esta chica- sonrió. Una sonrisa que helaba.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese júbilo al borde de la locura.

Hermione sin embargo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi colonia!- le gritó con desesperación. Sólo matando a su familia habría conseguido aquella información. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Hermione.

Ignorándola, Voldemort siguió regocijándose con el rostro confuso y adolorido de Harry.

¿Acaso nunca te lo preguntaste?-

¿De qué diablos estas hablando, maldito?- susurró Harry.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia él. Si Voldemort lo decía, ese sería el fin. Y ella trataría de hacer lo que fuera por ayudar aunque sea en el último instante.

De su nombre, Potter. Tú le pusiste Hermione...-

Hermione trató de volar, pero no pudo. Sólo corrió hasta alcanzar la mano de Harry y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero su verdadero nombre es "_Heräis"-_ sentenció con crueldad.

Entonces Hermione sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda y su brillo comenzó a apagarse.

De repente se encontró tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni ganas de vivir. Así que cerró sus ojos en un último instante para no volver a moverse. Dejó de oír ruido alguno y después, la oscuridad la envolvió.

¿No sabías que el nombre de un Hada puede matarla en este mundo?- rió Voldemort con ferocidad y tiró ambas varitas al suelo.

Pero Harry ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar como Hermione caía. Sabía que había pasado, pero no quiso mirar.

En el último instante, ella le había pasado todo su poder. Un poder inimaginable que Harry podía sentir correr en su cuerpo.

Instantes después, él mismo comenzó a brillar.

La cabeza ya no le dolía y podía estar despejado, mirando al frente lleno de vida.

Volvió a concentrarse lo suficiente para dejar de sentir ese júbilo estúpido para sentir sus propias emociones nuevamente... un punzante dolor en el pecho y una ira asesina que nacía desde lo más bajo de su estomago.

Odiaba al ser que tenía adelante y haría cualquier cosa para matarlo. Ya no importaba absolutamente nada más.

Estiró la mano y ambas varitas volaron a ella.

Las gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente de nuevo y todo a su alrededor volvió a moverse como antes.

La lucha siguió su curso nuevamente.

Harry desapareció de inmediato y apareció en el otro extremo de los Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Para su suerte, Dobby estaba allí tratando de ahuyentar a uno de los gigantes que estaba golpeando una de las torres.

Le lanzaba piedras descomunales (que hacía levitar como aquel pastel hacía ya muchos años) a la cara, que el gigante rompía con su tronco en une horrible parodia de Béisbol (ese juego muggle que Harry no entendía muy bien).

Otros elfos hacían lo mismo desde unos metros más allá.

¡Dobby!- gritó Harry con fuerza.

¡Harry Potter, señor!- dijo el pequeño elfo acercándose a él sacudiendo las gotitas que le caían en las enormes orejas maravillado por lo que veía -Dobby estaba muy preocupado por usted, Harry Potter. Dobby no sabía donde estaba. ¡Y ahora Harry Potter está bien y brilla!-

Dobby, escúchame. Busca a Hermione. La encontrarás cerca del lago, está tirada. Ponla a salvo en el castillo. Y fíjate si Ron y Dumbledore están bien. Ten mucho cuidado que Voldemort está por allí- dijo Harry con toda la rapidez del mundo callando el discurso del pequeño ser.

Si Harry Potter. Dobby lo haràahora mismo señor- y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció.

La marca siniestra flotaba en el aire iluminando con un brillo verdoso enfermizo el rostro de Harry.

El vacío que sentía en el corazón en esos momentos no podía expresarse ni con lágrimas. Era como si ella aún estuviera ahí... Exactamente como había sentido como cuando su padrino había muerto, sólo que esta vez, la aceptación llegó mucho más rápida.

Apretaba la varita con tal fuerza que de su punta salían chispas doradas que quemaban su mano al tacto. Pero no le importó.

El frío se hizo mucho más penetrante de repente y Harry pudo notar como todo el mundo se estremecía.

Sus peores momentos, los recuerdos más horribles de su vida vinieron a su mente. Pero sin embargo seguía lo suficientemente lúcido como para ver claramente como cientos de dementores se cernían sobre todas las criaturas que había en aquel lugar.

Uno de los gigantes cayó desmoronado segundos después, aplastando a un par de magos lo suficientemente torpes, o perturbados por sus recuerdos como para no desaparecer.

Las gotas de lluvia caían de costado pues el viento había comenzado a soplar con fuerza mientras uno a uno, los aurors iban cayendo a base de sus propios recuerdos terroríficos.

Harry sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero su mente estaba lúcida.

Peor que lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos, no hay ningún recuerdo- razonó para sí mismo con una ironía muy negra.

Los gritos de las personas era tal, que Harry apenas si podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Casi todos estaban tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose y algunos pocos, intentando inútilmente hacer un _Patronus_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para evadir a cientos de dementores. Sin lograrlo, claro está.

Sólo uno estaba de pie, tan normal como si nada estuviera pasando allí.

Vamos Potter... ¿Vas a huir de mi una vez más o podemos terminar esto ya? Veo que el hada ha dejado su esencia en ti- dijo jugando con su varita. A su lado, un dementor estaba por besar a un auror.

Harry se concentró en Hermione y en su sonrisa pero un pensamiento invadió ese: _ella caía a su lado y él no hacía nada por evitarlo._ Una mezcla de felicidad y rencor nació en su interior.

_Expecto Paronum- _gritó apuntando su varita hacia ese punto y con toda la fuerza del mundo, un ciervo de color plateado brillante salió galopando.

_De repente, su padrino caía con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa en su rostro, detrás de un velo de un viejo arco. Luego no aparecía más._

¡Échalos, échalos a todos!- le gritó con fuerza mientras, debido a la cercanía del ciervo, el dementor se alejaba de aquel cuerpo.

_Un grito perforaba sus oídos... Su propia madre gritando su nombre en los últimos segundos de su vida._

De un momento a otro, su ciervo tomó un color gris apagado y en vez de alejar a los dementores comenzó a producir el efecto contrario.

¿Pero que diablos está pasando?- la furia y la confusión de Harry iban en aumento.

Los dementores seguían acercándose detrás del ciervo que cada vez brillaba más y más.

_El cuerpo de Cedric Diggory yacía a su lado en la hierva, incluso parecía vivo, pero él sabía que no era así._

A lo lejos podía escuchar gritos y explosiones pero su cansada mente ya no podía o no quería entender nada más.

Sus recuerdos lo estaban atormentando cada vez con más frecuencia.

Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos en un vano intento de alejarlos.

El ciervo gris caminaba por la mojada hierva seguido de una escolta de dementores que iba en aumento. Ya todos estaban concentrados en él y habían dejado de lado a sus anteriores víctimas, afectando sólo a quienes estaban cerca.

Entonces Harry lo sintió llegar. Hizo un paso para atrás y justo a tiempo. Un enorme dragón rojo pasó volando justo delante de él espantando a algunos de los dementores que se acercaban en busca del ciervo por esa dirección.

_El grito de su madre volvía a lastimar sus oídos o su mente._

Cuando Harry dejó de ver la cola escamosa del dragón que de milagro no lo había golpeado, sintió como sus entrañas comenzaron a hervirse dentro de él.

Los recuerdos se "apagaron" momentáneamente y pudo concentrarse plenamente en el dolor.

Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo aprovechando la distracción del momento y ese látigo de llamas aún no dejaba de atravesar a Harry por su estómago.

Incluso con todo el dolor que sentía, Harry levantó la varita y no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

_Expeliarmus_- gritó con fuerza y voz apagadas.

El hechizo sólo hizo la mitad del trabajo expulsando el cuerpo de Voldemort un par de metros hacia atrás, pero sin llegar a tumbarlo o a quitarle su varita.

El dolor disminuyó abruptamente. Por lo menos, había distraído al mago lo suficiente como para que su hechizo cesara.

Pero El Señor Oscuro no tardo en atacar nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza y fijó sus rojos ojos en él.

¡_Crucio!_- apuntó dándole a Harry justo en el mismo lugar que el hechizo anterior.

Como si miles de espadas se clavaran en toda su piel, Harry se retorció terminando en el piso.

Su mano había soltado la varita y en su interior, todo estaba ardiendo.

La risa fría le llegaba claramente a los oídos.

El hechizo terminó.

Adiós, Harry Potter- dijo por fin la voz.

_La cálida mano de Hermione tomaba la suya y poco a poco se iba enfriando. Sus ojos y su cuerpo dejaron de brillar. Su esencia se apago._

El momento había llegado y él había perdido. El lado bueno era que no tendría que preocuparse más por ello, pensó Harry con crueldad sobre sí mismo.

_Avada..._- pronunció victorioso el Innombrable.

Por fin. Lord Voldemort había vencido. Harry Potter yacía casi-muerto a sus pies, como un niño indefenso. Como tendría que haber muerto 21 años atrás.

Como sentenciaba la Profecía... Harry Potter moriría en sus manos.

Todos los dementores contemplaban al ciervo como si estuvieran maravillados, sin atreverse a tocarlo por su grandeza.

Y eso fue lo que Ron vio en ese momento.

Ya con su mente despejada lo suficiente como para saber que hacía (aunque no podía evitar ver a Aragog una y otra vez en su cabeza), con una voluntad oro y mucha valentía, subió al dragón con su hermano Charlie.

Ya en el cielo habían visualizado el perfil derecho de El Señor de las Tinieblas y habían presenciado la caída de Harry con lujo de detalles desde el cielo.

Volaron directamente hacia Lord Voldemort sin preocuparse demasiado por aquel extraño ciervo gris que le contemplaba la espalda unos cuantos metros atrás, como un guardián silencioso, o en los dementores que hacían un semi-círculo detrás del animal.

Sólo sabían que estaba a punto de matar a Harry y que en eso se le iba toda la concentración.

¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!- Le gritó Ron con fuerza a su hermano.

Charlie asintió y con sus manos tiró de la especie de riendas que tenía en ellas.

El dragón giró bruscamente sobre sí mismo en un ángulo de 180 grados cuando su cabeza estaba a sólo unos 5 metros de la figura oscura produciendo con sus alas y su cuerpo en general, una ráfaga de viento.

Sin embargo, lo que envió a Voldemort a acabar de espaldas contra el frío suelo, justo al lado del ciervo, fue la gigantesca cola roja escamosa que lo golpeó en el estómago.

Los efectos de los dementores en tal cantidad comenzaron a afectar demasiado a los hermanos perdiendo todo el control sobre el animal que montaban y sobre sus propios cuerpos incluso.

Así que en el giro, ellos cayeron al suelo también.

El dolor cesó lo suficiente como para que un muy mareado Harry abriera los ojos.

Un dragón se alejaba por el cielo tirando bocanadas de fuego a todo lo que se moviera, mientras que en frente suyo, Voldemort se sentaba poniendo las manos en la hierva mojada.

Su propio Patronus aún corpóreo y con un brillo gris metalizado demasiado extraño, lo miraba como si de un bicho se tratase y los dementores se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Entonces, en un brillo de lucidez, y dejando de lado la idea de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía estrepitosamente, Harry comprendió que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Entra en su mente!- le gritó a su ciervo.

No faltó más.

El animal se levantó en sus patas traseras para mover las delanteras en el aire con fuerza. Y luego se dejó caer apuntando con la cabeza gacha para finalmente golpear su Cornamenta contra la cabeza del que se autoproclamaba el mago más poderoso del mundo.

En cuanto hicieron contacto una luz nació con fuerza y cegó a Harry.

De repente el dolor regresó con toda su fuerza y miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Pero no eran sus recuerdos...

Una idea arrasaba con todos ellos: No hay nada peor que la muerte.

Pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Quería luchar contra todo eso que lo invadía.

La cabeza le dolía como nunca antes.

Y un último recuerdo volvió a su memoria:

_No había dejado de mirarlo, ni había soltado su mano..._

_-¿Y ahora qué¿Yo te daré vida a ti o tu me matarás?- dijo ella levantado sus manos entrelazadas y poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos._

Luego la oscuridad se cernió sobre él y ya no sintió nada más.

_**Y con su odio atacó Hasta que el Hada cayó**_

_**En ese sueño fatal de no sentir**_

_Uff... ¡Ningún capítulo me había costado tanto como este!_

_Si que es difícil tratar de escribir sobre Voldemort._

_Y la batalla final, ni les cuento._

_Desde ya pido disculpas por la tardanza y advierto que lo publico así (con muchas imperfecciones) para no hacerlos esperar más._

_Sin embargo, creo que, dentro de todo, me quedo bastante bien. Por lo menos a mí me gustó. Ya se verá que opinan ustedes._

_Comento que a esta altura de la historia y de la vida de los personajes (y como Hermione había dicho en el capítulo anterior) la Profecía es conocida por todos. Pero sin embargo, sólo una parte de ella. Algo así como cuando se cuenta un rumor y en el camino a los oídos de la gente se van perdiendo y se van agregando partes._

_Entonces puedo afirmar que el Señor de las Tinieblas sabía que Harry moriría en sus manos o él mismo en las manos del muchacho, aunque el verdadero significado de ello no estuviera a su entera disposición._

_Puedo criticarme que saqué a Hermione del paso mucho antes de lo que había planeado inicialmente, pero me parece que era necesario para que luego las cosas se dieran como se dieron._

_Y aclaro también que las explicaciones vendrán después, como en todas las batallas Harry vs Lord Voldemort que hubo en los libros. Las cosas pasan, no las entendemos cuando pasan pero después comienzan a tener sentido (digo esto para los que, como yo, empiezan a hacerse la pregunta ¿Pero que Cóccix pasó? O afirman ¡No entendí un Catzo!)._

_Que no les sorprenda tampoco que en cuanto termine el fic me ponga a modificar un par de cosas de este capitulo porque aunque lo publique no estoy del todo conforme con él._

_Igual, yo avisaré._

_Creo que no me queda nada por decir, así que ¡Ah por los reviews! _

_**Claudio-Potter: **Que bueno que la historia te este gustando (me esfuerzo mucho para que me guste a mi y es una alegria que a los demás también les guste), y muchas gracias por la explicación sobre "La Vieja Escuela". Parecés saber mucho sobre buenos fics... No me molestaría que me recomiendes algunos._

_Muchas Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Alexa: **Ja! Vas a terminar poniendome colorada con comentarios como este... Es muy bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo este a la altura de tus espectativas. Muchas gracias por lo explícito de tu comentario, no muchos son así. ¡Saludos!_

_**Sauron: **Si vos decís que es creativo... Ok. Ahora, lo del toque personal, sinceramente no lo entendí... ¿Cómo es que es así? Por lo de la canción (la cual tiene muuuuy buena aceptación entre los lectores, como veo), si. En cuanto la escuche con detenimiento supe que tenía potencial en un significado Potterico, por llamarlo así, aunque para escribir sobre ella tendría que hacer ciertos cambios drásticos en la trama original._

_Y por cierto... Me encanta El Señor de los Anillos, muy bueno tu nick (me gusta lo "oscuro" que suena)._

_Muchas Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Gissy: **Coincido con vos... Eh leído historias en donde la idea original era realmente buena, pero se perdía demasiado con el estilo de escritura. También conozco otras con un defecto algo similar: idea muy buena pero una personalidad débil en los personajes. Es una lástima, aunque es un error que se puede arreglar. Claro, depende de los lectores criticar al escritor... Los reviews no estan solamente para adularlo, sino para ayudarle a enmendar sus errores (aunque supongo que a nadie le gusta recibir duras críticas). _

_Por mi lado, cuando quieran decirme qué es lo que está mal¡bienvenidos sean!_

_Bueno... lo de la catualización... ¿Ups? Ja ja ja... Lo siento, pero tuve grandes peleas con mis personajes y con la idea de las batallas (no me llevo muy bien con ellas). Y en cuanto al romanticismo... bue, de eso vendrá un poco más en cuanto continúe la historia. Imaginate que en este capítulo los besos no se llevaban bien con la trama..._

_Sin embargo tengo grandes expectativas para el futuro en ese tema._

_Muchisimas Gracias por tu Review._

_**Alba1: **Me da gusto que te haya gustado, y si, pienso continuarlo hasta el final (creo que jamás fui tan constante en mi vida, y eso ya es un decir). Aunque usted no lo crea (¡ja!) escribo un poquitito casi todos los días (más que nada me la paso corrigiendo lo que ya esta escrito), y espero que la siguiente parte se me dé con más facilidad que lo que fueron estos últimos dos capítulos._

_Es curioso lo que me decís de la poesía, porque raramente a mi no me gusta la poesía (ja ja ja, por lo menos no es que me compraría un libro o algo así) y sin embargo me parece un halago muy grande que lo digas. Y por Harry y Hermione, te aseguro que la raza no será lo que les impida estar juntos (¿alguna vez escuchaste esta canción de Rata Blanca? Eso te tiene que dar una idea de a dónde se dirige esta historia)._

_Gracias por poner unos segundos de tu tiempo en escribir el comentario. Es realmente valioso para mi._

_**Iory S.:** Genial, me encanta que te haya gustado. Conste que intenté hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Espero que entiendas que los conflictos que tuve con las personalidades (en especial la de Voldemort) no me dejaron actualizar más rápido. Para la próxima creo poder hacerlo mejor._

_Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Saludos!_

_**Rahel Ocean's: **Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo largo (je je). Tu comentario logra que realmente me ponga roja (P). Ja ja ja¡que bueno que te guste! Siempre creí que era demasiado detallista y que llegaba a aburrir con ello. Pero claro, nunca me atreví a preguntarlo... Igual, no creo que la idea se me vaya de la cabeza. Muchisimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que este capítulo también te guste. En cuanto a los comentarios, por supuesto que seguiré repondiendo a cada uno de ellos y con muchas ganas ¿Qué más puedo hacer para agradecerlos?_

_Muchísimas Gracias por este Review también. ¡Suerte!_

_**Hibari: **Mmmm... Creo que yo tampoco he leído ninguna historia donde Hermione fuera de otra especie. Pero claro, esto era necesario para que la historia se adaptara a la canción. Este es uno de los cambios drásticos a la trama original que me ví obligada a hacer en este fic. Por lo demás, me esfuerzo para que las personalidades de los personajes y sus vivencias queden lo más perecidas posibles a la trama original. Por otro lado, recién vamos por un cuarto capítulo... Aunque hay que considerar que ya sólo quedan unos 3 capítulos más tan solo. Espero que esta tardanza no haya sido mucho para vos (considerando que tardé más que en el capítulo anterior cuando yo había dicho que no lo haría)._

_Muchas Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Cindy Granger: **¿Es así tu nick o lo escribí mal? También considero muy tierna la acción de Hermione, me encantó como se desenvolvió en aquella situación. ¡Ah! (suspiro) Parafraseando un fic que me gustó mucho "Para saber qué es lo que se siente ser amado con tanta pasión" (creo que era así, lo estoy escribiendo de memoria, puede que no sea textual). Si, muy lindo. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado._

_Gracias por tu cometario. ¡Saludos!_

_**Witchmin: **Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Aunque creo que le dí demasiadas vueltas al asunto... Me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de la cantidad de cosas inútiles que no quería ponerle pero que mis ideas me llevaban a escribir (¿delirio de autor serÿ) y sin embargo me quedó larguísimo. Bueno, quedate tranquila que Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición nomás... Aunque insisto en los conflictos que tuve con su personalidad (a veces me parecen tan falsas las cosas que escribí sobre él). Y Se puede decir que Hermione ayudó mucho en la preservación de la vida de Harry. De echo, ella es la clave para muchas cosas, aunque en un principio no lo parezca. Claro que no saltó poniendo su cuerpo para recibir una bala, pero sin embargo contribuyó mucho para que Harry puediera mantenerse lúcido. Bueno, algo más explísito se dará en el siguiente capítulo._

_Muchisismas Gracias por tu Review_

_**Atery: **¡Muchas gracias! Es bueno saberlo... Y por lo de continuarlo... bueno, aca estàaunque no fue pronto... Je, Lo siento. Por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... A ver que opinás de este._

_Saludos y Gracias por tu comentario_

_**Sherylan: **¿Diferente? Ja, supongo que eso es bueno. Me gustan mucho las cosas "diferentes". Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Y por el lado de seguir con la historia... ¡Claro¡Hasta el final!_

_Muchas Gracias por tu comentario._

_Y por último quisiera saludar a mi amiga **Lady Veronica Black **y agradecerle por el apoyo que me dió durante el proceso de escritura de este capítulo (gracias por existir, MSN). Sus historias distrayeron mi frustración debido a la personalidad conflictiva de Lord Voldemort y sus palabras me alentaron a continuar con más rapidez._


End file.
